¡Bendita, Bendita Alice!
by Dayana Black
Summary: En un día pasé de estar felizmente, sufriendo de compras en un centro comercial, ha conocer ha un auténtico Dios Griego. Y pensar que todo lo que pasó, ocurrió gracias ha las malvadas intenciones de un duende. Como dije antes... ¡Bendita, Bendita Alice!
1. Prólogo

**¡¡Bendita, Bendita Alice!!**

_**¡¡Hola lectoras!!**_

_**Primero que todo, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que leyeron mi primer OneShote (Juntos) GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS LINDAS PALABRAS Y POR LEERME (a quienes no lo leyeron, pueden darse una vuelta en mi perfil, si así lo desean XD)**_

_**Así que por la buena aceptación de todas ustedes traje algo nuevo…**_

_**Ok este es el "Prólogo" de una historia que se me ocurrió hace unos días, cuando la loca-hermosa-compradora-compulsiva de mi mejor amiga me llevo con ella de compras. Si les gusta avísenme pasa seguir subiendo capítulos, y si no díganmelo para no seguir con esto… Toda opinión me interesa. Y aunque no lo siga subiendo, esta historia se la dedico a mi mejor-amiga-casi-hermana… y a todas aquellas que llevamos una pequeña loca por las compras dentro jaja ¡¡Abe, hermana sabes que te amo!!**_

_**Ya saben que los personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía. Espero y lo disfruten**_

_**Summary: **__Y pensar que todo lo que pasó, ocurrió gracias a las malvadas intenciones de un duende… como dije antes __¡¡Bendita, Bendita Alice!!_

* * *

Hola, soy Bella Swan una chica común con una vida común. Tengo 19 años, vivo en la ciudad de Seattle en una pequeña casa-departamento con mi mejor amiga Alice.

Como ya lo dije, no soy algo fuera de lo común: estatura promedio, soy delgada pero no escultural, con la piel muy blanca, cabello castaño y largo a la mitad de la espalda, ojos cafés, nariz pequeña, labios rojizos un poco gruesos, pero no demasiado, etc, etc.; podría resumírseme en una simple y pequeña palabra: _ABURRIDA._

Pero en fin, ahora estoy teniendo una pequeña charla-discusión con Alice.

– Alice, por última vez ¡NO QUIERO IR DE COMPRAS! – dije por décima vez, mientras mi mejor amiga me seguía prácticamente _arrastrando_ desde nuestra casa-departamento a su auto.

Alice me soltó la muñeca de la cual me arrastraba y se dio la vuelta, de modo que quedó cara a cara con migo.

Justo cuando terminé la frase, me di cuenta que ahora si estaba en problemas; en la cara de Alice ya no había rastro alguno de su famoso puchero por-favor-di-que-si-o-muero. No, ¡NO! Ahora estaba molesta… más que molesta, se veía _furiosa_ con migo.

– _Dios ayúdame y protégeme de la furia de mi mejor amiga _– resé en mi mente…

– Isabella Marie Swan, vamos a ir de compras… o si no…

* * *

_**Se que es corto, pero espero que me digan, ya saben: quejas, sugerencias, rechazo, aceptación… reviews, jaja… todo es valido y lo aprecio mucho.**_

_**Si les gusto díganme para seguir subiendo, pero aviso que no será muy seguido, estoy en la Universidad y pues no tengo mucho tiempo de nada; pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo, y haré hasta lo imposible por actualizar pronto, talvez cada dos semanas, pero no prometo nada XD (Los capítulos serán, por supuesto, más largos que esto).**_

_**Espero y nos leamos muuy pronto… y ojala que la historia les guste… **_

_**¡¡Que estén bien y muchos saludos!!**_

_**P.D. Infinitos agradecimientos a mi Tutzy Cullen… sabes que sin ti mi vida estaría muy vacía y sin el sonido de nuestras tontas risas... ¡¡GRACIAS POR TODO AMIGA TE QUIEROO!!**_

_**¡¡Besos de vampiro…de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todas!!**_

_**Ahora, si presionaran el lindo y sexy botón verde sería sumamente feliz XD**_

_**Atte:**_

**_..dayaaBlack.... _**


	2. ¿Infierno Personal?

**¡¡Bendita, Bendita Alice!!**

_**¡¡Hola lectoras!!**_

_**Bien pues gracias a que parece que esta pequeña y loca idea que se me ocurrió parece gustarles (lo cual agradezco muchísimo XD), aquí esta el primer capitulo; espero no decepcionarlas y que les siga gustando mucho.**_

**_IMPORTANTE: Espero y no se enreden, en algunos capítulos verán esto_ ((...))_, estos signitos quiere decir que es algo que Bella esta pensando, recordando y/o narrando, pero es un poco aparte de lo que ocurre en ese momento en la historia NO ES UN FLASHBACK, más bien es como un paréntesis... ¿OK?, si no me explique me avisan para tratar de expresarme un poco mejor._**

_**Dentro del capítulo se menciona una canción (Uprising de Muse), no es obligatorio escucharla para entender el capítulo, pero talvez se reirán un poco si la escuchan, yo lo hice jaja**_

_**Bien, sin más por el momento, las dejo con el capítulo, espero y les guste… ¡¡Nos leemos abajo!!**_

_**Summary: **__Y pensar que todo lo que pasó, ocurrió gracias a las malvadas intenciones de un duende... como dije antes... __¡¡Bendita, Bendita Alice!!_

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

Alice me soltó la muñeca de la cual me arrastraba y se dio la vuelta, de modo que quedó cara a cara con migo.

Justo cuando terminé la frase, me di cuenta que ahora si estaba en problemas; en la cara de Alice ya no había rastro alguno de su famoso puchero _por-favor-di-que-si-o-muero_. No, ¡NO! Ahora estaba molesta... más que molesta, se veía furiosa con migo.

– _Dios ayúdame y protégeme de la furia de mi mejor amiga _– resé en mi mente.

– Isabella Marie Swan, vamos a ir de compras... o si no...

**Capítulo 1 ¿Infierno personal?**

**Bella POV**

– Isabella Marie Swan, vamos a ir de compras... o si no... – ¡OH NO! Ella dijo las palabras, dijo _o si no_. Eso quiere decir que Dios no me escucho lo suficientemente rápido, y que ahora pagaré muy caro el haberme negado a los deseos del duendecillo.

Alice me vio, y creo que mi cara decía algo así como _Ahora si que estoy más que muerta_, porque ella sonrió de una forma que me hizo temblar, y el brillo habitual de alegría y _me-salí-con-la-mía_ de siempre regresaron.

– ...O si no, tus libros y discos desaparecerán mágicamente... _lo estoy viendo_ y créeme, no te gustara... –

– ¡ALICE NO! Ok iremos de compras bien, iremos... – le dije mientras cerraba la puerta de la _casa-departamento_ y me acercaba un poco a su auto.

Se quedó callada y me sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras pasaba junto a mí en dirección a su auto dando brinquitos y aplaudiendo.

– Eso... ¿quiere decir que mis libros y discos están a salvo? – sabía que la pequeña malvada no me diría que sí, pero ¡Hey! _Soñar no cuesta._

– Por ahora – dijo mientras entraba a su auto.

– Genial – bufé mientras subía junto a mi amiga, resignada a pasar las próximas horas en mi _infierno personal_.

**((**Alice Brandon: con su pequeña estatura y su bien formado cuerpo, su corto rebelde y perfecto cabello negro, sus facciones de duende y sus bellos ojos verdes; es mí _mejor-amiga-casi-hermana_ desde que tengo memoria.

Nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas y siempre hemos hecho todo juntas _- desde ir a la escuela, hasta el mismo pequeño tatuaje que nos hicimos… ¡Argh! No quiero ni recordarlo -,_ somos como ella dice _"Como el perfecto vestido y zapatos de marca... siempre estando juntos"._

Su mamá y la mía son grandes amigas también y nos quieren a las dos por igual.

Claro que en la familia _"extendida" _que compartimos también esta el enorme hermano mayor de Alice _- y mió también, en muchos sentidos - _Emmett. El es dos años mayor que nosotras, pero siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien; bueno, exceptuando claro, cuando nos hace alguna de sus bromas y nos ponemos como locas con el.

Emmett es algo así como el tipo de chico que la _mayoría_ quiere: es muuy alto, como de 1.90 ó talvez más, tiene el cabello rizado, muy corto y del mismo color que Alice, tiene los ojos de un color café casi negro, y tiene unos músculos que intimidarían _- y que de hecho lo hacen - _a todo el que se cruce en su camino; y a pesar de todo eso, tiene la cara más angelical y de _niño-bueno_ que he visto en un hombre en toda mi vida... o lo que tengo de ella; con su enorme sonrisa y sus pequeños hoyuelos de chico travieso.

Emmett también vive en Seattle, sólo que el esta en un departamento bastante alejado de nosotras, aunque eso no impide que sigamos siendo muy unidos. Pero últimamente sólo somos Alice y yo, pues Emmett esta estudiando en otra universidad y ahora pasa muucho tiempo con su novia Rosalie, eso es todo lo que se de ella, sólo su nombre, y que es una chica muy agradable.**))**

En menos de lo que puedes decir _Alice esta loca_ habíamos llegado al gran... Ok _INMENSO_ centro comercial.

Alice estacionó el coche con una destreza impresionante y más rápido que un parpadeo estaba junto a mí, cerrando mi puerta y llevándome del brazo en dirección al centro comercial, como si pudiera salir corriendo; _no es que no lo hubiera pensado_, pero con mi suerte y mi perfecta sincronía para siempre terminar en el suelo, era más peligroso intentar huir que aguantar las próximas horas...

_¡¡DIOS DIME QUE YO NO DIJE ESO!!..._ ¿Ahora prefiero ir de compras que intentar _correr_?, definitivamente el convivir tanto con Alice afecta a mi pobre cerebro.

En el momento que entramos no tuve tiempo de seguir pensando que tan afectado estaba mi cerebro, o como quedaría después de este día, pues Alice me _arrastraba_ de un lugar a otro sin parar ni un solo momento.

_¿Cómo es que un ser tan pequeño puede tener tanta energía?,_ jamás lo he sabido y creo que jamás lo sabré... debo preguntarle a su mamá donde tiene Alice el botón de apagado... pensandolo mejor, creo que no quiero haberiguarlo...

– ¡BELLA DEJA DE IGNORARME! – Alice me devolvió al presente cuando me grito muy cerca de mi oído.

– Lo siento Alice, no te escuche... ¿que me decías? – No quería que se molestara de nuevo, así que lo mejor con ella era disculparse antes de decir cualquier otra cosa.

– Que vallas a probarte la ropa que te di – ella, ¿me había dado ropa?... claro, era esto que tenía en las manos – y sales para que pueda verte y evaluarte... ¿de acuerdo? – iba a decirle a Alice que no jugaríamos a _Barbie Bella_ hoy, pero comenzó a tener la misma expresión de hacía un rato, y mis pertenencias aún estaban en _peligro de muerte_, por lo que no tuve opción.

– ¡Pff! – suspire – esta bien Alice, seré tu _Barbie_ hoy... otra vez, igual que siempre. Pero por favor que no sea mucha ropa, no estoy de humor para el _infierno personal..._ ¿sí? – intente imitar su famosísimo puchero, pero creo que su don de manipulación no se me da muy bien, por que Alice comenzó a reírse a grandes carcajadas al ver mi cara, se reía tanto que apenas y podía respirar.

- Jajajaja... esta... bien... Bella – comenzó a calmarse mientras se limpia algunas lágrimas y yo fruncía mucho el ceño, _¡No era divertido que te usaran como Barbie!_ – Lo siento Bella, es que debiste ver tu expresión, pero esta bien, sólo porque me hiciste reír no te haré probar mucha ropa... pero eso no quiere decir que YO no me probare _mucha_ ropa –

_¡Como podía ser tan tremendamente perversa!..._ bueno, debí imaginarlo, Alice nunca, _JAMÁS_ se da por vencida. Decidí que todo aquello era una batalla perdida, así que me dirigí al vestidor, sin siquiera ver lo que Alice me había dado.

– Entre más pronto empieces, más pronto terminara el _infierno_ Bella – me dije a mi misma lo más bajo que pude para que Alice no pudiera escucharme.

– Recuerda que tengo buen oído _hermanita_, además yo lo se y _lo veo_ _todo..._ y hoy cambiara tu vida, estoy segura – podía escuchar la enorme sonrisa en la voz de Alice, sin siquiera verla

– _Sólo si acabo en el hospital, o muero en el shopping-process cambiaría mi vida_ – susurre

– ¡TE ESCUCHE ISABELLA! – me grito Alice de vuelta, corrí hasta el vestidor, por si mi _hermanita_ comenzaba a ponerse un tanto psicópata... las compras la alteraban mucho...

... 3 horas y media, y una cantidad incalculable de tiendas, blusas, jeans, faldas, vestidos, zapatos y otras prendas después... _¡¡¿Y alice pensaba que esto era POCA ROPA?!!_ Dios oficialmente mi mejor amiga esta completamente loca.

Estaba otra vez saliendo del vestidor, cuando ya no aguante más.

– ¡ALICE BASTA!, ya no voy a probarme nada, creo que mi tortura ya fue mucha así que déjame descansar... ¡POR FAVOR! – le dije dándole una _súper-minifalda_ de mezclilla que me acababa de medir.

– Eso es por haberlo llamado infantilmente _"infierno personal"_ – me dijo un poco molesta y haciendo las comillas con sus dedos – Eres casi mi hermana y te quiero mucho pero ¿a que chica no le gusta ir de compras? – creo que la pregunta era retórica pero no me importo.

– Pues ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA! – respondí comenzando a desesperarme. A veces Alice podía ser incluso más desesperante que Emmett intentando darnos charlas sobre sexo y como ligar _"tipos mas o menos decentes"_, según sus propias palabras.

– Ok, ok, no te desesperes tanto _hermanita_, yo también estuve comprando ropa para mi mientras tu te medias todo lo demás, así que... sólo dos tiendas más donde yo pueda comprar y serás libre – me dijo mientras tomaba sus bolsas y me guiaba fuera de la tienda.

**((**Alice y yo siempre nos decimos por nuestro nombre, o a veces hermana, pero _hermanita_ lo utilizábamos cuando estábamos molestándonos una a la otra; es como una forma de decir _"pequeña mejor amiga tonta, estas comenzando a FASTIDIARME", _sólo que de un modo un poco más lindo... supongo.**))**

No supe a que tienda habíamos entrado, estaba demasiado cansada como para interesarme en que lugar estaba; lo único que quería era volver a casa, darme un largo baño y ponerme la pijama, para después tomarme una gran tasa de café e irme a dormir... _y Emmett dice que soy aburrida.. ¡Bah, que tonto!_

Decidí esperar a Alice junto a los vestidores para darle mi opinión cuando saliera _- no me gusta ir de compras, pero no soy una mala amiga, por lo que siempre le daba mi opinión -_, me senté en una de las sillas que estaban fuera de los vestidores y junto a los espejos, mientras cuidaba las bolsas y esperaba a que mi amiga saliera.

Después de que mi _HERMANITA_, - las mayúsculas deben indicar lo fastidiada que estaba -, se midiera una enorme cantidad de ropa y zapatos, salimos para dirigirnos a la última tienda del día _¡AL FIN!_

Al igual que en la anterior, no me importo lo más mínimo el nombre de la tienda... lo único que me importaba era salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

No fue hasta que comencé a ver a mi alrededor que me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien... sostenes, ligueros, tangas, encaje, seda, satín..._ ¡Santo Dios!_

– Alice... en don... ¿a donde demonios me trajiste? – le susurre, no era mi intención hablar tan bajo, pero la vergüenza no me dejaba gritarle a mi _hermanita_; al igual que no era mi intención ponerme de todos los tonos de rojo existentes _- y creo que hasta invente algunos nuevos -,_ pero igual lo hice.

– Como que donde _estamos..._ Bella, en Victoria's Secret tonta –

_¡¡Y Bella lo consigue!!..._ un nuevo y ultra *****deslumbrillante tono de rojo; creo que si compitiera entre un tomate, un semáforo y la sangre, para saber cual tiene el tono más fuerte de rojo... me darían la medalla de oro sin siquiera pensarlo. No _quería_ estar en esa tienda, esto era demasiada vergüenza para alguien tan tímida como yo. Sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar me acerque un poco más a Alice

– Alice, amiga, _HERMANA..._ te lo suplico, no quiero entrar aquí, por favor ¿podemos irnos ya? – le dije susurrando de nuevo.

No es como si nunca hubiera comprado ropa interior, _¡claro que la he comprado!,_ incluso podría decir que un poco... erh... ¿_atrevida?_ Pero me gusta ir sola, y a un lugar menos costoso, en lugar de con mi _extrovertida-loca-hiperactiva-mejor-amiga-casi-hermana,_ y sobre todo a Victoria's Secret.

– Bella, no seas bebé –me dijo el duende casi gritando, como queriendo que la escuchara todo el mundo.

– Bebe... ¿yo?, Alice no es que me de vergüenza – Alice me vio con una cara como diciendo _"si claro y yo compro mi ropa en el supermercado"_. Suspire – Ok Alice _me da vergüenza_, pero si tanto quieres comprar aquí, esta bien... pero yo te espero en aquel lugar sentada, los pies me están matando –

– Ok _Miss. Dramatismo_, ve a sentarte... no tardo – si claro, _como si Alice no fuera a tardar_, pensé mientras la veía alejarse.

Fui a una esquina, lo más lejos de toda esa gente _- Imaginense, NO sólo mujeres... ¡Que horror! -_, y me senté en el piso a esperar; saque mi Ipod, de mi bolsa, me puse los audífonos y comencé a escuchar _Uprising_ de _Muse, _uno de mis grupos favoritos.

_The paranoia is in bloom,_

_The PR transmissions will resume,_

_They'll try to push drugs,_

_Keep us all dumbed down and hope that,_

_We will never see the truth around..._

_(So come on)_

Mientras escuchaba tan grandiosa canción, comencé a ver un pequeño remolino por toda la tienda que se movía increíblemente rápido, de un lado a otro, soltaba una prenda, tomaba otra, tiraba una más, recogía tres, siempre sin parar... _¡claro, esa es mi amiga!, quien más sino ella._

_Another promise, another scene,_

_Another a package not to keep us trapped in greed,_

_With all the green belts wrapped around our minds,_

_And endless red tape to keep the truth confined..._

_(So come on)_

Decidí que me relajaría más si cerraba los ojos, en realidad, no era muy inteligente estar tirada en plena tienda de un enorme centro comercial sin vigilar una enorme montaña de bolsas para que no desaparecieran _mágicamente_, pero estaba tan cansada que en esos momentos me daba completamente igual; así que eso hice, cerré los ojos y mientras la canción continuaba comencé a cantar; no muy alto claro, no quería ahuyentar a todos los clientes, pero supongo que quien estuviera cerca de mi me _podría_ escuchar muy claramente.

_They will not force us,_

_They will stop degrading us,_

_They will not control us,_

_We will be victorious..._

_(So come on)_

Mientras cantaba comencé a... erh... digamos, _emocionarme_, así que empecé a cantar un poquito más alto, pero, sentía como si alguien me observara _- pues, seguro que todos los clientes -_ pensé.

Pero no era eso, era como si alguien me estuviera viendo y no me quitara los ojos de encima ni un segundo, como si intentaran descifrar lo que pasaba en mi _enredado y descompuesto_ cerebro; claro que no podía estar segura, puesto que aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

_Interchanging mind control,_

_Come let the revolution take it's toll if you could,_

_Flick the switch and open your third eye, you'd see that,_

_We should never be afraid to die..._

_(So come on)_

_Rise up and take the power back, it's time that,_

_The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that,_

_Their time is coming to an end,_

_We have to unify and watch our flag ascend..._

_(So come on)_

Para este momento ya estaba apunto de sonar de nuevo el coro, y al ponerle más atención y darme cuenta _realmente_ de lo que decía, decidí que la situación era demasiado parecida como para no hacer un pequeño intercambio de letra; por lo que la modifique un poco mientras cantaba.

_Alice will not force me,_

_She will stops degrade me,_

_She will not control me,_

_I will be victorious…_

_(From the shopping)_

Cuando termine de cantar ese _coro-invención_ estaba, en lugar de sentada en el piso, rodando en él de tanto que me reía. Así que cuando el coro se repitió volví a mi maravillosa invención y me olvide donde estaba, así que canté a todo pulmón, mientras volvía a sentarme.

_Alice will not force me,_

_She will stops degrade me,_

_She will not control me_

_I will be victorious._

_(From the shopping)_

Estaba tan entretenida en mi pequeño concierto, que nunca me interesé si tenía publico o no; no es que me importara, soy una persona _muy tímida_, pero no me importa lo que la gente pueda decir de mi... aunque claro si Alice me viera fingiría que no me conoce y saldría de la tienda sin mi... o se pondría a cantar junto conmigo, dependiendo de su humor.

Fue sólo hasta que la canción termino y me quité los audífonos cuando abrí mis ojos, y entonces todo se vino abajo, todo lo que pude sentir fue mucha vergüenza … Ok, _MUCHISIMA_ vergüenza.

Justo a mi lado izquierdo, sentado junto a mi en el piso estaba el _chico-hombre-bombón-mango -_ o como quieran llamarlo_ -_ más perfecto, bello y sexy de todo el universo. Estaba mirándome muy atenta y fijamente a los ojos, mientras sonreía de una forma que te quitaba el aliento _- a mi me lo quitó - ,_ pero no era una sonrisa "normal"; estaba como... ¿_torcida_?, si eso era, la comisura de su labio, del lado izquierdo estaba un poco torcida, lo cual lo hacia verse completamente sexy y aún más perfecto.

No lo podía asegurar porque estaba sentado, pero el _chico-hombre-bombón-mang_o parecía bastante alto _- no tanto como Emmett claro, pero si más que yo… Pff, ¿quien no era más alto que yo de todos modos? – _también se veía musculoso, no como para intimidar, más bien como para que quisieras que te abrazara durante todo el día_._

Tenia la piel blanca, no igual que yo, en realidad en el se miraba bastante bien; tenia el cabello un poco revuelto y era de un color como cobrizo, o rojizo dorado, o una combinación de ambos... _o algo así_, no lo supe definir bien, lo que sí definí es que se veía muuy sexy.

Nariz recta, mandíbula cuadrada, pómulos no tan marcados, sólo lo suficiente de modo que se veía bien; tenía también unos preciosamenteincreibles ojos verdes... no como los de Alice, los de el se veían más oscuros, profundos y _definitivamente_ mucho más misteriosos que los de mi amiga.

Y luego esos labios, esa perfecta sonrisa torcida en esos perfectos labios rojos y carnosos, en ese perfecto cuerpo de ensueño... _sexy, sexy y muuy extremadamente sexy chico-hombre-bombón-mango..._

_¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!... _me volví una pervertida acosadora de chicos guapos, o sólo de este espécimen... _¡SANTA MIERDA!_ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo mirándolo? ¿Se abra dado cuenta que me lo estaba comiendo atentamente con la mirada?... _¡Estupida y descerebrada Bella!, claro que se dio cuenta... _¡Dios, ¿Porqué no llega Alice y me salva de tan grande vergüenza? ¿Por qué no viene gritando que me debo medir algo para poder escapar de este momento tan vergonzoso?_¡DONDE ESTAS HERMANA!... ¡Dios, seguro que estoy roja como tomate-semáforo-sangre de nuevo!..._

– Amm, hola... soy Edward, perdón si te molesto es que te vi aquí sentada y luego te escuche cantar – soltó una pequeña risita – y quise venir... a saludar, espero que no te importe si me siento contigo...–

_¡¡Dios!!..._ si creía que sólo con verlo me moriría por falta de aire, al escucharlo hablar creo que definitivamente _morí_ por un segundo para renacer con el sonido de su voz, _como el canto de los mismos ángeles..._ Y es que no era para menos, tenía la voz más perfecta, suave, dulce y aterciopelada que nunca en mis cortos 19 años hubiera escuchado... y sexy claro, una voz _endemoniadamente sexy._

Y ahí estaba yo, en toda mi estupidez, en toda mi _aburrides...__ - ¿esa palabra existe?_, da igual, la acabo de inventar -; y completamente deslumbrada, así es como me dejó cuando habló, completamente aturdida y deslumbrada...

Si alguien me huera dicho hace unas horas, que al salir de compras con _la loca-hermosa-compradora-compulsiva de mi mejor amiga-casi-hermana_, me encontraría en Victoria's Secret, con el más perfecto _Dios griego_ del universo _JAMÁS_ le habría creído, creo que hasta me hubiera reído en su cara por tal comentario.

Cuanta razón tenía la duende al decir que hoy cambiaría mi vida... ¿Y yo dije que este era mi _Infierno Personal_?... ¡Ja! Pero que tonta... _¡¡SI ESTOY JUSTO EN EL PARAÍSO!!...

* * *

_

***Deslumbrillante:** Palabra que invente jaja: deslumbrante y brillante juntas XD

* El link del tatuaje de Bella & Alice esta en mi perfil; es igual, solo que el de Alice es color rosa y el de Bella azúl.

_**Ok, ¿¿que les pareció??... dudas, quejas, sugerencias, rechazo, aceptación. **__**Ustedes díganme, que yo leo cada uno de sus reviews y los contesto XD**_

_**Espero que si les haya gustado, y si algo no les pareció, pueden decirme y tratare de mejorarlo… ya saben lo que digo, opiniones tanto a favor como en contra son buenas =D**_

_**Como ya les había dicho, espero poder estar actualizando cada dos semanas, lo más probable es que sea entre jueves, viernes o sábado; pero si no puedo espero que me tengan paciencia… se los pido de todo corazón. =)**_

_**Les advierto que la historia no será muy larga… de no más de 8 capítulos, y creo que son muchos, recuerden que es mi primera historia así que mi enredado y descompuesto cerebro no rinde demasiado jajaja**_

_**Bueno creo que es todo, una ves más MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME, POR TANTO APOYO Y POR PALABRAS TAN BELLAS… Me alegra saber que esta humilde escritora-lectora es de su agrado ¡ME HACEN TREMENDAMENTE FELIZ! XD**_

_**¡¡GRACIAS POR TODO!!**_

_**P.D. Gracias en especial a: Tina Cullen, pixivanevamp-alice c-swansea, Camila anahi cullen, por sus bellos reviews… ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**¡¡Besos de vampiro…de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todas!!**_

_**Ahora, si presionaran el lindo y sexy botón verde sería sumamente feliz XD**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack... **_


	3. Diversas Estupideces

**¡¡Bendita, Bendita Alice!!**

_**¡¡Hola lectoras!!**_

_**Pues como me lo pidieron algunas... y como últimamente he estado inspirada, pues aquí les traigo un capítulo más.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten y se rían mucho con este capítulo.**_

_**RECUERDEN: En algunos capítulos verán esto ((...)), estos signitos quiere decir que es algo que Bella esta pensando, recordando y/o narrando, pero es un poco aparte de lo que ocurre en ese momento en la historia NO ES UN FLASHBACK, más bien es como un paréntesis.**_

_**Ya saben que los personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas: Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía. Espero y lo disfruten.**_

_**¡¡Nos leemos abajo!!**_

_**Summary: **__Y pensar que todo lo que pasó, ocurrió gracias a las malvadas intenciones de un duende... como dije antes... __¡¡Bendita, Bendita Alice!!

* * *

_

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

– Amm, hola... soy Edward, perdón si te molesto es que te vi aquí sentada y luego te escuche cantar – soltó una pequeña risita – y quise venir... a saludar, espero que no te importe si me siento contigo...–

Cuanta razón tenía la duende al decir que hoy cambiaría mi vida... ¿Y yo dije que este era mi _Infierno Personal_?... ¡Ja! Pero que tonta... _¡¡SI ESTOY JUSTO EN EL PARAÍSO!!...

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2 Diversas estupideces**

**Bella POV**

Este... como lo había llamado hace un momento, a ¡SI! el _chico-hombre-bombón-mango_ comenzó a fruncir un poco su ceño, y la maravillosa sonrisa torcida que tenía comenzó a desaparecer _¡¿POR QUÉ DESAPARECE?!_... seguramente vio lo rara, o loca, o tonta que soy... o talvez acaba de recordar como canto y por eso dejó de sonreír.

– Creo que no te pareció buena idea que me sentara contigo... creo... mejor me voy, lo siento no era mi intención molestarte –

_¡QUE ESTUPIDA!,_ ahora recuerdo que me saludo y se presento conmigo; y claro me preguntó que si podía sentarse conmigo también _- Pff, como si fuera a negárselo... ¡Soy tonta pero tengo mis límites! -_

El _chico-hombre-bombón-mango_ hizo ademán de pararse, así que decidí que era mejor hablarle antes de perder tan grande oportunidad.

– Lo siento, es que... me... me asustaste un poco – asustar no era la palabra, pero no le diría que me aturdió y deslumbro mientras me lo comía con la mirada _muuy_ detalladamente – Si quieres, amm... quedarte esta bien, no me molesta – mi voz salio como un susurro, como ya lo dije antes soy _muy_ tímida, y el topamre de frente a un _Dios Griego_ y tener que armarme de valor para hablarle, no fue algo realmente fácil para mi.

El _chico-hombre-bom..._ Oh, ahora lo recuerdo _¡Edward!,_ el me dijo que su nombre era Edward. Bien, pues Edward dejó de pararse, mientras aquella preciosa, perfecta y maravillosa _sonrisa-torcida-roba-aliento _reaparecía en su bello rostro. - _Mmm, ¿Por qué el me está mirando como esperando que diga algo más?-_

– No era mi intención asustarte...y repito, soy Edward – me dijo, mientras soltaba otra risita _¡Dios, y que risa!_

– ¡Oh! Lo siento, soy Isabella Swan... Bueno, Bella Swan, prefiero Bella, solo... solo Bella – balbuceé estúpidamente mientras agachaba la mirada.

Sin un aviso, sin ninguna señal o _algo_ que me dijera lo que estaba por hacer, Edward colocó sus dedos en mi barbilla suavemente, mientras la levantaba para que yo lo pudiera ver a la cara; mientras hacía esto, con su mano libre tomó una de las mías mientras le daba un ligero apretón.

– Oficialmente, es un gusto Bella Swan, sólo Bella... Por cierto, te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas ¿Sabes? –

_- ¡Así es damas y caballeros!, Bella no sólo se lleva la medalla de oro... Se lleva el trofeo para el mejor, más impresionante y deslumbrillante sonrojo de la historia de los sonrojos del mundo _-

Ya podía verme, completamente roja y ardiente... no en el sentido que están pensando... bueno considerando como Edward estaba tan cerca de mi...

Una fuerte, pero completamente perfecta y bella carcajada me sacó de mis pensamientos; era Edward, quien se reía mucho y yo no tenía idea de porque.

– W-O-W, tienes que enseñarme como puedes ponerte así de roja y seguir respirando – y volvió a reírse, mientras me soltaba tanto la barbilla, como la mano que apretaba.

Ok, esta bien que éste... _Edward_, esté hecho completamente un Dios sin defectos aparentes, pero no me gusta que se rían de mi, y mucho menos por mis _estupidos sonrojos._

Le di a Edward una de mis típicas miradas _mata-personas_, la clase de miradas que le dice a la gete... o a los chicos más bien _"o dejas de reírte así de mi, o quedaras estéril a tu corta edad"_. Creo que mi mirada funciono muy bien porque las risitas tontas, bueno las risitas _perfectas_ y tontas de Edward terminaron y se puso muy serio, y creo que un poco aterrado; aunque, estoy segurísima que una pequeña sonrisa quería asomarse por entre sus bellos y carnosos labios.

– P-perdón Bella, no te molestes, no era mi intención ofenderte. Sólo intentaba romper el hielo entre nosotros, eso es todo – Ok, sonó tan triste, honesto y _¡Dios!_ que pucherito tan más lindo y sexy; creo que era un puchero estilo Alice, solo que con un poder de manipulación mucho más impresionante _¡Que talento!_

– De acuerdo, estas perdonado... Entonces Edward, amm que, ¿qué haces aquí?... Ah, que tonta soy, seguro vienes con... tu novia – no pude evitar que mi voz sonara patéticamente triste cuando dije lo último, pero _¡Hey!_ que haría un Dios Griego como él en Victoria's Secret sin una digna acompañante ¿No?

– Pues te equivocas Bella, no vine con mi novia; en realidad vengo con un amigo y SU novia – casi pude escuchar las mayúsculas en su tono de voz al pronunciar _"su"_ –, pero no es agradable entrar a Victoria's Secret con el sexopata de tu amigo y su novia... es eww, – se estremeció un poco mientras decía lo último – por lo que decidí que era un buen momento para poner en práctica mis técnicas de huida –

Yo no pude evitar reírme un poco de él al imaginármelo mientras su amigo y la novia de este se...erh... _"divertían"_, mientras Edward sólo los seguía; y al imaginármelo intentando escapar de sus amigos, volví a reírme un poco más fuerte.

– ¡Oye, no te burles de mi! – Edward intentaba que su tono de voz sonara lo más ofendido posible, pero la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, hacía su intento de estar enojado completamente inútil.

– Ok ok. Así que tú vienes con tu amigo y su novia de compras... – Edward asintió – y, ¿dejaste a tu novia sola? – de acuerdo, se que estaba insistiendo mucho con el asunto de la novia, pero es que este... este _espécimen_ no podía andar por ahí sin que no se le hubieran lanzado todas las chicas solteras, y _no-solteras_ del planeta. Y más aún, no podía andar por el mundo sin tener una novia... _¡POR FAVOR!_

– Bueno Bella, en realidad no tengo novia, por lo que de mi parte nadie se a quedado sola y olvidada – comenzó a sonreír de nuevo con aquella impresionante sonrisa torcida – Claro que si tuviera una, jamás me atrevería a dejarla sola... y, ahora que, si mi novia se pareciera un poco a ti, pienso que nunca podría alejarme de ella de nuevo – la perfecta _sonrisa-torcida-roba-aliento_ en ningún momento desapareció de su bello rostro, pero un leve sonrojo inundo sus mejillas..._!Santa mierda, se ve adorable con ese sonrojo!_

Claro, el de él era un pequeño sonrojo adorable, mientras el mío parecía iluminarse como un gran letrero con luces de neón encima, mientras gritaba _"Mírenme, este perfecto Dios Griego esta coqueteándome y yo sólo puedo sonrojarme"_.

– Yo... gra-gracias... supongo – _¡ACASO ALGUIEN PODIA DECIR MÁS ESTUPIDECES QUE YO!_... Bueno, si hablamos de Emmett tal vez yo me salvara, pero aparte de el...

– Dios, no puedo creer lo increíblemente hermosa que te ves así –

Estoy segura de que lo decía más para el que para mi, y que definitivamente no era su intención que yo lo escuchara; también estoy muy segura de que si no lo hubiera tenido tan cerca ni siquiera lo habría escuchado, pero lo hice, lo escuche y no podía creer lo que me decía... Él, _Edward_, el ser más bello perfecto y, claro, el más sexy que había conocido o siquiera visto en mi corta vida, me estaba coqueteando... _¡me decía que era increíblemente hermosa!_

No se muy bien como ocurrió, pero de un momento a otro sentí unas inmensas ganas de comerme a besos a Edward _- si, aún más que antes -,_ y creo que él también pensó en lo mismo, porque comenzó a acercarse poco a poco.

– _¡Si, si, SI! _– rezaba una loca vocecita en mi cabeza... Ok, siendo honesta, eso era lo que _TODO_ mi cuerpo rezaba en esos momentos.

De pronto sentía todo como en cámara lenta... no me refiero a nosotros, más bien parecía como si el resto de la tienda, el resto del centro comercial, y estoy segura que el resto del mundo, se hubiera detenido y sólo estuviéramos él y yo.

Ahora podía apreciar mucho mejor a Edward, podía ver con más claridad sus profundos ojos verdes, podía apreciar que su nariz no era completamente recta_ -parecía que se había peleado hacía algún tiempo, y que le hubieran roto la nariz... o algo por el estilo, dejándole una pequeña curvatura -, _podía ver que tenía algunas pequeñitas pecas junto a su nariz, muy cerca de sus pómulos... y _claro_, podía ver que sus labios eran mucho más carnosos, rojizos y apetecibles de lo que había pensado antes.

Edward, va a besarme, _¡De verdad lo hará!_... no lo podía creer, hace unas horas estaba completamente roja y diciendo estupideces sin cesar por estar junto a él, y ahora, ahora el iba a besarme... _¡B-E-S-A-R-M-E!_

_¡SOY LA MUJER MÁS FELIZ DE ESTADOS UNIDOS!... ¡DEL MUNDO, DEL SISTEMA SOLAR, DE LA GALAXIA, DEL UNIVESO!...DEL_...Amm, del... no importa, _¡ESTOY FELIZ, Edward va a besarme!_

Estábamos muy cerca, increíble y deliciosamente cerca, estábamos taan cerca que podía sentir como su dulce aliento me hacia cosquillas en la cara, su mirada viajaba de mis ojos a mis labios, una y otra vez. Me miro de nuevo los labios y se acerco más... puso su mano izquierda en mi antebrazo y la mano derecha la colocó en mi cara, _- acunando mi mejilla izquierda para ser más exactos -_, su nariz estaba rozando con la mía.

– Bella... – mi nombre salió de sus labios en el susurro más lindo, tierno y sexy que jamás hubiera escuchado.

Instintivamente cerré mis ojos, esperando que el mejor momento de este día llegara... sus labios iban a rozar los míos...

– ¡BELLA! ¡PEQUEÑA Y TRAIDORA HERMANITA! – Alice, Alice, ¡ALICE!

Esta era la mayor _estupidez_ que cometía mí _mejor-amiga-casi-hermana_... estoy reconsiderando que sea realmente mi _mejor-amiga-casi-hermana_.

_¡Argh! _Esto no me podía estar pasando, ¿Por qué Dios, por qué Alice tenia que llamarme y arruinar este pequeño y perfecto momento entre Edward y yo?

Edward se alejo de mi... bueno, digamos que tomo una distancia _"razonable",_ y quito su mano de mi mejilla, pero no la de mi antebrazo.

Juro que lo escuche murmurar un _"Mierda",_ pero esta vez no estaba completamente segura.

Me miro con una cara como diciéndome _"¿Por qué a mi?"_ mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro de frustración.

– Supongo que ella es la famosísima Alice de tu canción – me dijo.

A pesar de que estaba muy triste por que no me hubiera besado, no pude evitar reírme un poco al escuchar su tono de voz mientras hablaba sobre mi gran éxito de hacía un rato.

– Desafortunadamente si, ella es mí _mejor-amiga-casi-hermana_... creo – Edward se rió un poco por lo que dije – Y si me gritó así de fuerte quiere decir que estará aquí an...

– Bella, tengo casi una hora llamándote... ¡Oh!, lo siento no sabia que estabas, ¿ocupada? – una inmensa, creo que la más grande sonrisa que Alice ha tenido jamás apareció en su rostro, cuando me vio sentada junto a Edward.

Pequeña y tonta Alice, si mi _hermanita_ hubiera descubierto antes que estaba _MUUY_ ocupada, no nos habría interrumpido... lo repito _¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!_

– ¡Pero que grosera soy! Hola, soy Alice Brandon – dijo la duende, mientras estiraba su mano para saludar a Edward, él inmediatamente se levanto para saludarla y Alice se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

– Edward Cullen, mucho gusto – dijo Edward, devolviéndole el saludo.

**((**Alice y yo siempre saludábamos a todo el mundo de la misma forma; cuando conocíamos a alguien nuevo, o cuando nos encontrábamos a un viejo amigo, le dábamos un apretón de manos mientras le depositábamos un beso en la mejilla.

Se que es muy común que la gente se salude así, pero para mi era un poco diferente. Alice me había... amm, digamos _obligado_, para saludar a todo el mundo así; ella decía que era mi pequeña terapia, _"la manera perfecta para que empecemos a combatir tu gran timidez",_ eso es lo que me dijo cuando comenzamos con su _"prodigiosa terapia"_. Supongo que se preguntaran entonces, ¿Por qué fui tan estupida y no salude así a Edward cuando lo conocí? Pues es muy fácil... me quede aturdida y deslumbrada cuando lo conocí, así que mi cerebro no reacciono como normalmente lo hace; además sentí que con él, ese gesto significaría algo diferente que al hacerlo con el resto del mundo... o tal vez eso es lo que quería creer... _¡O yo que se!,_ como ya lo dije antes soy _muuy_ rara.**))**

– Bella, ¿te quedaste en el espacio otra vez o que pasa contigo? – Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando me hablo.

– Lo siento, es que... estaba pensando en... nada olvídenlo, que, ¿que me decías Alice? –

– Que ya termine con mis compras, ya podemos irnos a casa – ¡Genial! _- nótese el sarcasmo -,_ ahora que me empezaba a gustar el ir de compras _- cosa que nada tenía que ver con comprar -,_ mi _mejor-amiga-casi-hermana_ decide poner en "off" su siempre característica hiperactividad.

– Perdón si me meto en lo que no debería, pero si acaban de terminar sus compras, probablemente tengan hambre... si gustan las invito a comer algo – dijo Edward... Y yo pensé que ya no podría ser más perfecto _¡Que tonta!_

– Pues, a mi me encantaría... pero ¿No te estarán buscando tu amigo y su novia? Probablemente estén preocupados, o quieran comer contigo... no queremos ser una molestia Edward – Ok, ¿cómo sabe Alice sobre el amigo de Edward?... de acuerdo ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve perdida en el limbo pensando?

La maravillosa y perfecta _sonrisa-torcida-roba-aliento_ de Edward apareció de nuevo mientras se giraba un poco quedando justo frente a mí; me estiro una mano para ayudar a levantarme y yo, gustosa la tomé.

– Yo creo que mis amigos son perfectamente capaces de sobrevivir un día sin mi, además, creo que me gusta más mi nueva compañía – Edward dijo todo esto mirándome a mí y sólo a mí, sin siquiera parpadear; y yo, claro... me puse roja rojísima como un... que era, _¡Cierto!, Tomate-semáforo-sangre... o algo por el estilo._

Junto a mí escuche una musical risita, _- malvada mejor-amiga-casi-hermana -_ pensé, se reía de mi porque sabía que estaba muy avergonzada por las palabras de Edward.

– Bueno, si lo pones así, entonces ¡vamos a comer que muero de hambre! – y ahí estaba de nuevo la característica hiperactividad de Alice... que lastima que se le apaciguó en el momento de mi beso de ensueño... _¡Argh!,_ que suerte la mía.

Bueno, supongo que me tendré que conformar con sólo comer con Edward en lugar de tener sus labios justo sobre los míos.

Edward, como todo un caballero tomó toodas las bolsas que Alice y yo llevábamos _- ¿Cómo podía con todas? Ni idea -,_ mientras tanto, Alice se adelanto un poco para darnos algo de privacidad, mientras nos dirigíamos al _gran_ comedor del _gran_ centro comercial.

– Ahora se porque le compusiste la canción, tu amiga esta completamente obsesionada con las compras... – el modo en que Edward me susurró esas palabras me hizo estremecer un poco, no esperaba que estuviera tan cerca de mi – Por cierto, gran elección con la canción... aunque la letra original es mucho mejor claro –

– Tu... conoces la... te... ¿te gusta Muse? – se que soné completamente estupida al tartamudear, pero me parecía grandioso que le gustara uno de _mis_ grupos favoritos.

– ¿Qué si me gusta?, ¡Me encanta! Tengo todos sus discos y he ido a todos los conciertos – me contestó mientras me sonreía, a lo que yo le sonreí, por lo que el sonrió aún más... y yo no pude hacer más que sonreír..._ - de acuerdo, creo que mi retorcido cerebro se esta atascando -_

– ¡Edward! – el aludido se detuvo al igual que yo cuando escuchamos que gritaban su nombre.

– ¡Edward! – volvieron a gritar; nos giramos para poder saber quien era y entonces toda la situación se enredó.

– Emmett – dijo Edward.

– ¿Emmett? – pregunté yo.

– ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Alice, acercándose hacia nosotros.

– ¿Edward? – preguntó Emmett.

– ¿Emmett? – preguntó Alice.

– ¿Bella? – preguntó Emmett.

– ¿Se conocen? – preguntó Edward.

– ¡¿Alice?! – preguntó Emmett, acercándose a su hermana.

– ¿Emmett? – preguntó una chica rubia junto a mi amigo.

– ¡Rose! – medio gritó un chico rubio, llegando junto a la rubia.

– Jasper – dijo la chica rubia, volteando hacia el rubio.

– ¿Jasper? – preguntó Alice.

– ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntaron Emmett, la rubia y Edward, volteando a ver a Alice.

– ¿Jasper? – pegunté yo.

– ¿Edward? – preguntó la rubia, con cara de fastidio por la situación.

– ¿Alice? – preguntó el chico rubio.

– ¡Jasper! – gritó Alice, lanzándose a los brazos del chico rubio.

– ¡Alice! – grito Emmett, al ver a su hermana con el rubio.

– ¡¿Jasper?! – medio gritó la rubia, al ver al chico con Alice.

– ¿Rose? – preguntó Emmett a la rubia, intentando entender algo.

– ¿Jasper? – insistió la rubia, mirando a Alice en los brazos del chico.

– Bella – me dijo Emmett, acercándose ahora a mí.

– ¿Emmett? – pregunto la rubia a mi amigo.

– ¿Bella? – preguntó Edward.

– ¿Edward? – preguntó Emmett.

– ¡¡BASTAA!! – grite completamente frustrada y confundida por tantos nombres, tantas preguntas y... tanto _TODO_ a la vez. Creo que grité un poco más fuerte porque, tanto Alice, Edward, Emmett, los chicos rubios y todos los que pasaban junto a nosotros, se me quedaron viendo un poco raro...

Bien, hagamos un recuento de cómo ha trascurrido mi bello día _- nótese el sarcasmo -,_ hasta ahora:

1. La _loca-hermosa-compradora-compulsiva_ de mi _mejor-amiga-casi-hermana,_ es decir Alice, me soborna y amenaza con matar a mis libros y discos si no salgo de compras con ella, para claro, jugar con migo a _Barbie Bella._ A lo que yo respondo con muchas estupideces...

2. Estando en Victoria's Secret, haciendo uno de los mayores ridículos de toda mi vida, conozco al mas perfecto _Dios Griego_ del universo; quien increíblemente y contra toda lógica coquetea descaradamente conmigo e intenta besarme, y yo sigo con mis estupideces...

3. Justo cuando mi Dios Griego va a besarme, la preciosa de mi _HERMANITA_, decide hacer acto de presencia y me arruina el momento, dejándome con las ganas de un maravilloso beso _- bueno, ahora no sabré que tan maravilloso hubiera sido ¡Gracias Alice! –_ y mis siempre presentes estupideces...

4. Cuando parece que todo ira mejor porque Edward me _- Ok nos -_ invita a comer, nos topamos con el amigo _sexopata_ de Edward... que casualmente resulta ser el hermano de Alice y casi mío; mientras Alice se abalanza en un mega abrazo a un chico que no conozco _- pero parece que ella si, y muy bien -,_ y todos hacemos preguntas estúpidas, una tras otra y sin siquiera contestar la anterior..._ ¡Que estupidez!..._

Bien pues, mi maravillosa y muy bien elaborada conclusión es esta: _¡¿Qué clase de día de mierda y patético es este?!_...y más aún _¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE DIVERSAS ESTUPIDESES ME TIENE DEPARADA LA VIDA EN UN DÍA TAN RARO COMO ESTE?!_

No me malentiendan, es más que obvio que no me arrepiento ni me quejo de haber visto a mi _amigo-hermano-oso_ Emmett, al que tanto extrañaba; y claro que _jamás_ me quejaría de haber conocido a Edward... pero ¿cómo pasé de estar en mi _casa-departamento_ leyendo tranquilamente, a casi besar a un Dios, para terminar reencontrándome con_ amigo-hermano-oso_?... y peor aún _¿Cómo es posible que durante cada situación, mis grandes respuestas fueron siempre un montón de estupideces?_... Si, definitivamente mi enredado y retorcido cerebro ya no funciona...

– De acuerdo, esto está más enredado que las locas frases de Bella cuando esta borracha – dijo Emmett sonriendo, devolviéndome a la reali... espera _¿QUÉ?_

– ¡Emmett! – grite.

Y ahí estaba, la perfecta y ultima estupidez para cerrar esta sesión de tonterías con broche de oro... ¡definitivamente hacia falta mi _"hermano"_ para esto!

Bueno, ahora sólo queda desenredar esta situación y ver que rayos esta pasando, y saber quienes son estos chicos... amm, _¿Jasper y Rose?_

Y lo último y más, maás importante... _¡¿QUÉ VA A PASAR CON MI CASI-BESO CON EDWARD CULLEN?!...

* * *

_

_**Ok, ¿¿que les pareció??... dudas, quejas, sugerencias, rechazo, aceptación.**_

_**Ustedes díganme, que yo leo cada uno de sus reviews y los contesto XD**_

**_Ok, algo importante, no se si Muse tenga muuchos discos y hallan hehco muuchos conciertos... Lo siento si cometí un error con eso, si me encanta Muse, pero no soy taan fan =)_**

_**Tienen que saber que es la mmm, 1:20 a.m. (mas o menos jaja), y estoy terminando el capitulo porque les prometí que estaría actualizando pronto... así que aquí estoy escribiendo para mis maravillosas lectoras XD LAS AMO LECTORAS!!**_

_**Espero que les guste mucho, la verdad a mí me encanto... pero el final mm digamos que no era lo que tenia muy en mente, pero espero sus opiniones para saber que piensan.**_

_**Bueno, espero poder seguir actualizando así de pronto, pero si no ya lo saben... por favor, por el amor a Twilight PACIENCIA jajaja.**_

_**Bien, creo que es todo, una ves más MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME, POR TANTO APOYO, REVIEWS, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y POR PALABRAS TAN BELLAS... Me alegra saber que esta humilde escritora-lectora es de su agrado ¡ME HACEN TREMENDAMENTE FELIZ! XD**_

_**¡¡GRACIAS POR TODO!!**_

_**P.D. Gracias en especial a: Tina Masen, pixivanevamp-alice c-swansea, Camila anahi cullen, Anira Cullen, Bellalicious Regules, anekka, TUTZY CULLEN (love you amiga), pero sobre todo a Tamynna (inmensos agradecimientos Tamy) por sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHISISÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**_

_**¡¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todas!!**_

_**Ahora, si presionaran el lindo y sexy botón verde sería sumamente feliz XD**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack... **_


	4. ¡Que me gustas!

**¡¡Bendita, Bendita Alice!!**

_**¡¡Hola lectoras!!**_

_**Ok antes que todo, quiero pedirles una disculpa a todas por no haber actualizado la semana pasada. Pero dejare las explicaciones para el final.**_

_**RECUERDEN: En algunos capítulos verán esto ((...)), estos signitos quiere decir que es algo que Bella esta pensando, recordando y/o narrando, pero es un poco aparte de lo que ocurre en ese momento en la historia NO ES UN FLASHBACK, más bien es como un paréntesis.**_

_**Ya saben que los personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas: Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía. Espero y lo disfruten.**_

_**¡¡Nos leemos abajo!!**_

_**P.D. cambie summary...**_

_**Summary: **__En un día pasé de estar felizmente, sufriendo de compras en un centro comercial, ha conocer ha un auténtico Dios Griego. Y pensar que todo lo que pasó, ocurrió gracias a las malvadas intenciones de un duende. Como dije antes... ¡¡Bendita, Bendita Alice!!

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior:**_

– ¡Emmett! – grite.

Y ahí estaba, la perfecta y ultima estupidez para cerrar esta sesión de tonterías con broche de oro... ¡definitivamente hacia falta mi _"hermano"_ para esto!

Bueno, ahora sólo queda desenredar esta situación y ver que rayos esta pasando, y saber quienes son estos chicos... amm, _¿Jasper y Rose?_

Y lo último y más, maás importante... _¡¿QUÉ VA A PASAR CON MI CASI-BESO CON EDWARD?!...

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3 ¡Que me gustas!**

**Bella POV**

Emmett comenzó a reírse a grandes carcajadas de mí, y los demás parecieron con la intención de reírse también; pero, supongo que mi cara no era la mejor del mundo, porque nadie más se rió, e incluso Emmett se quedo en completo silencio.

– Perdón _hermanita_... pero tu cara de confusión definitivamente no tenia precio, y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad para hacerte una pequeña broma – Emmett se acerco a mi, y me dio uno de sus famosísimos _oso-abrazos_.

– Además, hace tanto tiempo que no las veía a ti y Alice... las extrañaba mucho... – continúo sin soltarme.

No podía pensar... ni hablar, de hecho lo que no podía hacer era _respirar._

– E... Emmett, no p-puedo... me... asfixio... –

Con otra risita, aunque claro, mucho más pequeña y silenciosa me soltó, y después corrió a abrazar a Alice _- Siempre me he preguntado como no la parte ha la mitad -_

Una vez libre de abrazos de oso, llené de nuevo mis pulmones con el tan necesario oxigeno.

– De acuerdo, creo que aquí hay muchas preguntas, así que porque no vamos a sentarnos todos para poder hablar más cómodamente – dijo la chica rubia… su nombre era, ¿_Rose_, cierto?

– Bueno, antes de que ustedes llegaran, Bella, Alice y yo íbamos camino al comedor – dijo Edward, sonriéndole a la imagen de Emmett y Alice abrazados – ¿porque no vamos todos juntos? –

– Yo creo que es una excelente idea – dijo mi amiga, con una inmensa sonrisa.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección al comedor, todos en una especie de _"bolita", _nadie llevaba un orden; pero como si el destino hubiera predicho lo que estaba pensando, todos comenzaron a moverse.

Primero Emmett soltó a Alice, para tomar con su mano izquierda, la mano derecha de la chica rubia, claro que Emmett es extremadamente sobre protector, por lo que Alice iba a su lado derecho.

Después, Alice se acerco al chico rubio, como si alguien fuera a robárselo - _Bueno, no es que el chico no estuviera muy bien, pero considerando que Edward estaba presente, creo que Alice no tenia porque preocuparse -_.

Alice se colgó del brazo del chico, mientras ambos sonreían como si nada más en el mundo tuviera sentido.

Pero claro, Emmett los veía entre confuso y un poco molesto _- pobre oso, siempre tan despistado - _pensé para mis adentros.

Y después estaba yo, junto a la chica rubia y junto a... _Edward_.

No se como paso, en un segundo Edward caminaba simplemente junto a mi _- aunque deliciosamente cerca, claro -_, y al segundo siguiente tenía su brazo izquierdo rodeándome los hombros.

Juro que me puse de todos los rojos posibles, hasta llegar al rojo supremo, ni siquiera sabia que hacer; es decir, Edward me estaba abrazando, sin ningún aviso y como si fuera la cosa más normal y cotidiana del mundo _- justo como el casi beso - _pensé.

Volteé a ver a mi _casi-hermano-oso_, esperando que soltara a la chica y viniera a hacer puré a Edward, pero en lugar de eso simplemente me sonrío con esa sonrisa de _niño-dulce-y-travieso_, mientras me guiñaba un ojo. _¿Qué diablos fue eso?_

De pronto sentí la mirada de Edward taladrándome la cara, volteé y su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, estaba sonriéndome con su _sonrisa-torcida-roba-aliento_ nuevamente haciendo acto de presencia.

– Espero que no te moleste, pero no me gustó nada como te miraban esos chicos – apuntó a un lugar cerca de donde pasábamos, mientras su aliento choco junto a mi oreja de un modo que me hizo perder la razón.

– A... aja – y ahí estaba yo de nuevo con mis tontas respuestas.

Edward soltó otra perfecta risita, mientras volteaba a ver a Emmett, quien le correspondía con otra risita tonta.

_¿De que se supone que se ríen este par de... de, hombres?_

– Creí que Emmett me arrancaría la cabeza por abrazarte, pero veo que pensó lo mismo que yo – me dijo Edward, adivinando lo que me estaba preguntando.

_¡Valla!_ Ahora lo entendía todo; este par de... _hombres-sobre-protectores_, se dieron cuenta que un grupo de chicos me miraban un poco... _"animados"_, por decirlo de forma linda.

Entonces Edward simplemente me abrazó para que me dejaran tranquila, wow, jamás imagine que pasaría de la completa euforia a la cruda realidad... _¡La vida sí que da sorpresas!_

Decepcionada y un poco furiosa como me había puesto mi pequeño descubrimiento, tuve una reacción completamente comprensible y racional, considerando mi situación, mientras todos se dirigían al comedor, yo me aleje en sentido contrario, mientras veía de reojo como todos me observaban alejarme sin entender nada _- todos excepto mi mejor-amiga-casi-hermana, pos supuesto, ella es muy lista -._

– Idiotas... se moleste, que...pensó... ¡no tienes cerebro Emmett!... – esos fueron los pequeños fragmentos que pude escuchar del pequeño sermón que impartía la pequeña Alice, mientras yo me alejaba.

Probablemente estaba sobreactuando y exagerando la situación, pero _¡Hey!,_ entiéndanme; que sentirían si un _Dios Griego_ que estuvo a punto de besarlas, de pronto las abraza sin "ningún motivo", y de pronto se dan cuenta que sólo fue para no crear un gran problema en un centro comercial...

_¡Claro que no estaba exagerando!_

Después de razonar esto último, no quise pensarlo más y seguí caminando; mi plan perecía estar funcionando, comenzaba a tranquilizar mi mal humor, eso claro, hasta que comencé ha escuchar pasos, casi corriendo detrás de mi.

– ¡Bella!... ¡Bella, espera!... –

Después de haberlo conocido sólo un par de horas atrás, ya reconocía muy bien esa voz, y, jamás pensé decirlo, pero en estos momentos no tenía muchos ánimos de escucharlo.

Tuve que detenerme cuando dicho dueño de dicha voz, me tomo por el brazo para que no siguiera _caminacorriendo_* mientras me gritaba.

– Bella, que no escuchaste que te llamaba, ¿Porqué no me esperaste? – me dijo con un tono autoritario mientras recuperaba el aliento.

De acuerdo, se que Edward es completamente perfecto, que tiene un cuerpo de infarto, una voz como de ángel, una _sonrisa-torcida-roba-aliento_ preciosa, excelente gusto en música… _Ok, esto no ayuda a mí punto._

Mi punto es que Edward puede ser todo eso, pero eso no le da derecho a tratarme como si tuviera algún poder extraño sobre mí... ¿O si? _¿Por qué lo pregunto? ¡Claro que no tiene derecho!_

Intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero parecía que su mano se había convertido en una extensión de mi brazo.

– Si te escuche Edward, la diferencia es que no quería esperarte – dije, dándome por vencida, al ver que no podía soltarme de su brazo.

Cuando termine de hablar, el rostro de Edward cambio tan rápido y de tantos modos diferentes, que si no hubiera puesto atención, me habría perdido algún detalle: paso de la confusión al entendimiento, del entendimiento a la decepción, de la decepción a la tristeza, y de la tristeza a la rabia; todo esto en tan sólo un parpadeo.

– ¿Que te pasa Bella? – me dijo con una cara que realmente daba un poco de miedo, pero este no era el momento de acobardarse con él; lo único que quería es que me dejara en paz, he irme a casa.

– A mi no me pasa nada, gracias por _preocuparte_ – dije la última palabra arrastrándola, como si fuera algo completamente tonto o estúpido... o ambos, que el pudiera preocuparse por mi.

– Claro que te pasa algo, primero estas como si nada, luego te abrazo, y de pronto te vuelves loca y sales corriendo... no pensé que te molestara que te abrazara, pero tampoco creí que saldrías huyendo – me dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una cara de tanta autosuficiencia y orgullo, como si hubiera encontrado la cura al Alzheimer.

Edward me soltó cuando se cruzo de brazos, y cualquier persona normal se habría marchado, justo como tenía planeado en un principio... _que lástima que yo no soy muy normal que digamos_; además lo que dijo me molesto muucho más, si antes él pensaba que estaba molesta, ahora si que estaba furiosa.

– Ok, en primer lugar si me pasara algo o no, creo que no es jodidamente asunto tuyo. En segundo lugar, no me molesta el hecho de que me abrazaras, me molesta que tu y Emmett estén haciendo estas estupideces de _"vamos a proteger a la tonta de Bella, y así evitamos la estúpida pelea en el estúpido centro comercial"_. Y en tercer lugar, yo no estoy huyendo de nadie, solo no me gusta pasar mucho tiempo con idiotas... no quiero enterarme que la estupidez es contagiosa –

Edward se quedo como en shock, no dijo nada, simplemente me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras su mascara de _"soy el mejor y lo se todo"_ se le caía.

Como no hablaba decidí continuar con mi monólogo.

– Así que, si es todo lo que querías decirme, prefiero irme a casa, así no les causo mas molestias a ti y al imbecil de Emmett. Por cierto, dile que ni se le ocurra visitarme en estos días, tal vez lo reciba con una patada en el culo –

**((**Normalmente no hablo de ese modo, es decir no me gusta mucho estar tirando groserías y cosas por el estilo, como si estuviera hablando del clima _- aunque el Santa mierda, ya es una costumbre en mi... ¡gracias de nuevo Alice! -_; pero soy de las personas que cuando esta molesta, las palabrotas me salen como por arte de magia**))**

Edward, de nuevo paso por ese momento de cambios: paso, del shock a la confusión, de la confusión al entendimiento, y del entendimiento a...

_¡IDIOTA!, ¡se estaba riendo, ESTABA RIÉNDOSE DE MÍ!_

– Bella... crees que te abrace sólo para que Emmett y yo no nos peleáramos con esos tipos. – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Edward ni siquiera se miraba apenado o arrepentido _¡Claro que no!,_ se estaba riendo un poco, estaba burlándose de mi justo en mi cara. ¡Imbecil!

– Bueno – le dije, con los dientes apretados – me alegra que te divierta mucho la situación, así que yo me iré a mi casa, y tú y el resto del mundo se pueden ir a la mierda – le solté las palabras con tanta rabia, que si por cada palabra hubiera recibido un tiro, creo que ya estaría agonizando... o muerto.

Edward notó mi estado y tan pronto como empezó a reírse, dejó de hacerlo, se me acerco muy lentamente, y lo que hizo a continuación me desarmo por completo.

Edward me abrazó, no como la primera vez, esta vez me envolvió por completo en sus brazos; de tal modo que quede atrapada en su cuerpo, con mi cara en su pecho y los brazos colgándome casi sin vida, a los costados. Todo mi enojo, toda mi rabia y confusión se fueron juntas al caño, lo único que me importaba es que Edward me estaba abrazando, y Dios se estaba de _maravilla_ aquí.

Estaba muriendo por mover mis brazos y envolver su cintura con ellos, pero me dije a mi misma que, considerando la actual situación, un poco de dignidad no me vendría mal.

Edward se movió, inclinando su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, y yo instintivamente levanté mi cara, de tal modo que pudiéramos vernos a los ojos.

– Bella, lo lamento, no quería hacerte enojar... pero, ¿De verdad piensas que sólo te abracé para no desatar la tercera guerra mundial justo aquí? – su tono era entre divertido y ofendido, mientras que sus palabras me dejaron completamente confundida.

– No... tu no... ¿No lo hiciste por eso? – pregunte balbuceando.

– Bueno, claro que te abrace por que no me gustó como te veían esos tipos. Pero no lo hice para evitar una pelea, lo hice porque... porque... – Edward no terminaba su frase, y Dios yo moría porque terminara.

– ¿Por qué...? – lo animé a continuar.

– Porque – Edward suspiro – Porque quería protegerte... porque, quería abrazarte, porque... bueno yo... cuando te vi en la tienda... yo sentí... bueno no sentí, bueno si sentí, pero sigo sintiendo... – _¡Santa mierda!,_ pero que lindo se veía Edward balbuceando sin sentido, con su adorable y leve sonrojo y viendo a todos lados, como buscando la ayuda divina.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco por como estaba, pero me sentía muy nerviosa también. No sabía que quería decirme, así que decidí sacar el inexistente valor en mí, y ayudarlo un poco.

– Edward, me estas enredando... si quieres decirme algo, solo dilo y punto. – de acuerdo, se que no fui muy directa y eso, pero... bueno ¡Soy tímida! Así que, eso es lo máximo que pude dar.

– Bella... Bellatumegustasmucho. – soltó todo muy rápido, tan rápido que mi enredado cerebro no logro traducir su frase.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté toda confundida.

– Que tu me, _me gustas_ Bella... me gustas mucho, por eso te abrace, bueno por eso y los estúpidos tipos que no dejaban de verte. Yo, se que tal ves no me creas porque nos conocemos hace algunas horas, pero en serio me gustas, y si esos tipos no te hubieran estado viendo... creo que habría buscado algún pretexto para poder abrazarte – Edward me dijo todo eso viéndome directo a los ojos.

Yo no pude hacer nada, no podía moverme, ni hablar, ni parpadear...con trabajo y podía respirar _- aunque no muy bien, claro -._

No lo podía creer, Edward, me acababa de decir que YO la insignificante, torpe, rara, loca y aburrida Bella Swan... _¡YO LE GUSTABA!_

Juro que hice un pequeño baile de la victoria para mis adentros.

Edward no dejaba de verme, se veía _- además de adorablemente sonrojado -,_ un poco confundido y hasta se podría decir que temeroso.

– Bella... tu, amm... ¿tu que sientes?, bueno, yo... entiendo si yo no te gusto a ti, y respetare eso, pero solo quiero saber, bueno... – espera, espera _¿Qué?_

– ¡No Edward! – casi estaba gritando en esos momentos – Tu... tutambienmegustas – claro que eso último no lo grite, mas bien, apenas y se pudo escuchar mi voz; además, utilice la misma táctica de Edward, toda la frase se unió y, ni siquiera yo la pude entender muy bien.

Edward sonrió de una forma diferente a como lo había hecho desde que lo conocí. Además de que su sonrisa era mucho más alegre que las otras veces, había algo más, era... ¿malicia, o, picardía quizás?

– Perdón, pero no te escuche... ¿Que fue lo que dijiste? – me pregunto sin dejar de verme, ni de sonreír.

– Que me gustas – dije sólo un poco más alto, pero completamente segura de que podía escucharme.

– ¿Qué?, en serio Bella, no te escucho ¿Podrías repetirlo? –

_¡Ahora entiendo su juego!_ Sabe que soy la persona más tímida del mundo, y el quiere que le grite a los cuatro vientos que estoy enamo... espera _¿Qué estaba ha punto de decir?_, que me gusta, si, quiere que grite que él me gusta.

– Que me gustas – repetí de nuevo, solo un poco más alto que la última ves.

– De verdad Bella, es que hay mucho ruido aquí, no se lo que me dices... si lo pudieras decir un poco más alto... – _tramposo_.

– _¡QUE ME GUSTAS!_, ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO EDWARD! ¿Contento? – esta vez lo grite.

Volteé a mí alrededor, y todas las personas que pasaban, o estaban sentadas cerca de nosotros voltearon a vernos... a verme, más bien. Algunas personas sonreían a la escena de nosotros abrazados, y yo gritando como una psicópata que Edward me gustaba; otras personas sólo nos veían un poco raro, otras más negaban con la cabeza mientras sonreían un poco, e incluso muchas aplaudieron.

Edward me tomó con su mano derecha la barbilla, de modo que pudiera verlo de nuevo.

– Si, muy... muuy contento – me dijo mientras _su sonrisa-torcida-roba-aliento_ aparecía de nuevo y se sonrojaba un poco más.

Esta vez no pude detener los impulsos de mi cuerpo, así que decidí dejar que tomara control de mis acciones.

Muy lentamente levante mis brazos, mientras el izquierdo lo enredaba alrededor de su cuello, con mi mano derecha acaricié su mejilla sonrojada.

Edward también reaccionó y movió su mano de mi barbilla a mi mejilla, para imitar mi movimiento.

_Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la misma y maravillosa escena de hacía un rato..._

Edward, de nuevo comenzó a acercarse poco a poco, y de nuevo su dulce aliento me hacia cosquillas en la cara, mientras su mirada viajaba de mis ojos a mis labios una y otra, y otra ves; de nuevo pude apreciar con mucho detalle su rostro, y me fasciné con las pequeñas pequitas que tenía.

Otra vez, su nariz estaba rozando la mía. Una vez más cerré mis ojos, y me juré a mi misma que si alguien _- aunque fuera mi propia madre -_ interrumpía este momento, lo mataría; bueno, si era un hombre... creo que mejor lo castraría, eso le dolería más... _supongo_.

Pero nada de eso paso... me refiero a que no tuve que cometer homicidio ni castrar hombres _¡Gracias a Dios!_

Lo que paso fue que Edward rozo sus labios con los míos; solo eso, un simple, pequeño e inocente roce... pero fue la cosa más maravillosa que me había pasado en años _- Ugh, que patética soné -._

Y justo cuando creí que no podía ponerse mejor, adivinen _¡Si se pudo!_ Edward se animó un poco más y convirtió nuestro pequeño roce en un beso de verdad, uniendo nuestros labios muy suavemente.

Sentí de nuevo que todo ha nuestro alrededor se detuvo, y la verdad no me importaba, no me hubiera importado si los aliens llegaban a dominar el mundo, como en _The War of the Worlds_, o si el centro comercial se incendiaba y nosotros nos quedábamos adentro... _a menos que Edward hubiera dejado de besarme, entonces si que me habría importado._

Este era el mejor beso... bueno, no es que hubiera tenido muuchos en mi corta vida, pero si había tenido varios y muy diferentes; pero ninguno se acercaba a este, ni siquiera hubieran sido rivales para este beso.

No creo poder describir muy bien el beso, porque estaba más interesada en ser participe activa del momento que en analizarlo; pero se que Edward bajo su mano desde mi mejilla hasta mi cadera, donde ahora estaban sus dos manos, pero poco a poco fueron subiendo hasta acomodarse perfectamente en mi cintura.

Yo, por mi parte no me quise quedar atrás, así que también moví mi mano hasta colocarla junto a la otra, atrás de su cuello, mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de la nuca de Edward; creo que a _él_ le gusto mucho eso, porque de su boca salio un sonido entre _suspiro-gemido-ronroneo_ que me volvió completamente loca.

Las cosas se pusieron un poco más interesantes cuando Edward rozo con su lengua mi labio inferior pidiéndome acceso a mi boca, así que pensé _¡Que rayos, si lo besare, lo haré como Dios manda!_; por lo que abrí un poco mi boca permitiéndole entrar en ella.

Edward no perdió el tiempo, metió su lengua en mi boca y _¡Santa mierda!,_ si antes pensé que esto sabia bien, ahora estaba en el cielo; su sabor era esplendido, sabía a fresas, fresas frescas y chocolate _- Y con lo que amo el chocolate -._

Decidí que no estaba poniendo total atención en este _Beso del cielo_, así que permití que su lengua y la mía se enredaran, bailando en una danza completamente perfecta, salvaje, pero muy dulce.

Y así estuvimos quien sabe cuanto tiempo, no me importaba, pudieron pasar minutos, horas, días y yo estaría completamente feliz, con Edward así de cerca, con su boca en la mía, su lengua danzando con la mía, sus manos en mi cintura, las mías acariciando su cabello, todo era... _WOW_, no conocía otra palabra para describirlo, "perfecto" definitivamente se quedaba corto, era más bien como... _mágico_.

Desgraciadamente teníamos que separarnos en algún momento para poder respirar _- Ugh, de hoy en adelante odio esa parte de ser humano -_, yo no quería terminarlo, de hecho parecía que ninguno de los dos queríamos.

Edward comenzó a romper con el beso deliciosamente lento; pero antes de separar sus labios completamente de los míos, me mordió, _¡SI!,_ el tomó entre sus dietes mi labio inferior y se separo un poco más jalando mi labio en el proceso... y _¡Dios!_ yo estaba idiotizada, fue la cosa más perfecta, salvaje y sexy que alguien había hecho alguna vez al besarme.

Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de cómo Edward terminaba con el _"Beso del cielo"_ _- así decidí bautizarlo -,_ soltando mi labio; se separo por completo, pero unió nuestros labios de nuevo, depositando uno, dos, tres pequeños besos sobre mis labios.

Cuando por fin término de besarme, unió nuestras frentes; poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, sólo para encontrarme a un Edward muy sonriente mirándome directo a los ojos, con esas enormes esmeraldas que ahora parecían brillar aún más.

Sentí como me ponía roja... Ok muuy roja. No sabía que hacer; es decir, que haces cuando el hombre de tus sueños acaba de darte el _Beso del cielo_ más mágico y _wow_ del universo, que puedes decir... _¿Gracias?,_ se que puedo ser tonta, pero como ya lo dije, tengo mis límites.

Ninguno decía nada, Edward sólo me veía y sonreía, y yo hacia justo lo mismo, mientras me mordía el labio inferior... sólo que muy sonrojada, claro.

De pronto Edward carraspeó como llamando mi atención _- Pff, ¿que no ve que ya tiene TODA mi atención? -_

– Bueno... ahora se que debo agradecerle a Alice – dijo mientras soltaba esa risita perfecta.

Yo no entendí nada, ¿Qué había que agradecerle a la duende? _¡Yo fui la que lo bese, no Alice! _Creo que mi cara delato mi confusión porque Edward volvió a reírse.

– Si siempre besas así después de que alguien te interrumpe en el primer intento de beso, entonces le daré un millón de dólares a cada persona que nos interrumpa en el primer intento – me explico sonriendo torcidamente.

Y yo claro, no pude hacer más que sonrojarme aún más por sus palabras; en especial por el _"nos"_ que utilizó al hablar _- ¡Genial habrá más besos! -._

– Amm... ¿Gracias? – _¡Así es!,_ parece que si puedo rebasar mis propios límites de estupidez, porque eso hice, le dije _gracias_ a Edward por el maravilloso beso que habíamos tenido... Bien, ahora lo se, soy una completa idiota, acabo de dejar sin su trofeo a Emmett.

Creí que Edward me diría algo como: _¡Que tonta sonaste Bella!_, o algo por el estilo; pero debí imaginar que el nunca haría una cosa así.

– Pues, ¿De nada? – me dijo sonriendo, y haciendo que sus palabras sonaran como una pregunta.

Eso hizo que me relajara mucho y me reí un poco por lo tontos que sonábamos con todo esto, Edward también se rió, por lo que decidí que no lo había hecho tan mal después de todo.

– Pues veremos si hay un jodido segundo intento de beso después de que yo los interrumpa... De hecho, veremos si puedes volver a respirar –

_¡SANTÍSIMA Y JODIDÍSIMA MIERDA!..._

Sentí como toda la sangre huyo _- casi la vi correr, como en las caricaturas -_ de mi cuerpo. Sentí como se me abrían los ojos como platos y todo mi cuerpo se tensaba.

_¡ Y MÁS SANTÍSIMA Y JODIDÍSIMA MIERDA!.. ¡Esa voz!_

Era una de las voces que mejor conocía, y reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo. De hecho era la última voz que hubiera deseado escuchar justo aquí. Y aunque la conocí muy bien, volteé hacia el lugar de donde provenía, deseando que sólo fuera mi imaginación... _Que triste que no lo fuera._

Si llegó diciendo eso, justo en ese tono, sin medir sus palabras frente a mí, quería decir que vio todo nuestro espectáculo, empezando desde los gritos y la pequeña pelea, pasando por el me gustas, hasta terminar con el _Beso del cielo_.

Y todo eso quería decir una cosa... una simple y sencilla, pero atemorizante cosa:

EDWARD. ESTABA. MUERTO.

Ahora que, si lo vio y escucho todo muy ha detalle, podía significar algo completamente diferente:

_EDWARD. Y. YO. ESTABAMOS. MUERTOS._

– Emmett... – susurre sin aliento...

* * *

_**Ok, ¿¿que les pareció??... dudas, quejas, sugerencias, rechazo, aceptación.**_

_**Ustedes díganme XD**_

_**Bien, primero, como ya mencione arriba les pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la semana pasada tuve exceso de tareas, además de exámenes, lo que me dejó sin tiempo de nada ¡DE VERDAD, LO SIENTO!**_

_**De hecho en estos momentos también debería estar estudiando para el examen de mi materia más difícil... pero se que me han esperado, y no quiero decepcionarlas así que ¡AQUÍ LO TIENEN! jajaj**_

_**Espero que el capitulo les guste, la verdad a mi me encanto. Ok, hablando sobre el beso, espero no haberlo hecho taan mal, nunca he escrito besos tan explícitos y tampoco lemmons, así que espero me perdonen con eso, y si tienen alguna sugerencia, saben que es más que bienvenida.**_

_**Espero que se divirtieran leyéndolo, tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo.**_

_**El siguiente capitulo ya casi esta hecho, y ya verán que pasa con Emmett y sus amenazas jaja**_

_**Creo que es todo, una ves más MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME, POR TANTO APOYO, REVIEWS, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y POR PALABRAS TAN BELLAS... Me alegra saber que esta humilde escritora-lectora es de su agrado ¡ME HACEN TREMENDAMENTE FELIZ! XD**_

_**¡¡GRACIAS POR TODO!!**_

_**P.D. Gracias en especial a: Tina Masen, pixivanevamp-alice c-swansea, Camila anahi cullen, Anira Cullen, Bellalicious Regules, anekka, TUTZY CULLEN, emmalup, y claro, ha mi querida Tamynna... por sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHISISÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**_

_**¡¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todas!!**_

_**Ahora, si presionaran el lindo y sexy botón verde sería sumamente feliz XD**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_


	5. Explicaciones

**¡¡Bendita, Bendita Alice!!**

_**¡¡Hola lectoras!!**_

_**Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto, pero he sufrido de bloqueo mental, y no me salía nada bueno que escribir =( Lose, que triste, pero ahora ya esta así que ¡¡Aquí lo tienen!!**_

_**RECUERDEN: En algunos capítulos verán esto ((...)), estos signitos quiere decir que es algo que Bella esta pensando, recordando y/o narrando, pero es un poco aparte de lo que ocurre en ese momento en la historia NO ES UN FLASHBACK, más bien es como un paréntesis.**_

_**Ya saben que los personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas: Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía. Espero y lo disfruten.**_

_**¡¡Nos leemos abajo!!**_

_**Summary: **__En un día pasé de estar felizmente, sufriendo de compras en un centro comercial, ha conocer ha un auténtico Dios Griego. Y pensar que todo lo que pasó, ocurrió gracias a las malvadas intenciones de un duende. Como dije antes... ¡¡Bendita, Bendita Alice!!

* * *

_

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

Y todo eso quería decir una cosa... una simple y sencilla, pero atemorizante cosa:

EDWARD. ESTABA. MUERTO.

Ahora que, si lo vio y escucho todo muy ha detalle, podía significar algo completamente diferente:

_EDWARD. Y. YO. ESTABAMOS. MUERTOS._

– Emmett... – susurre sin aliento...

* * *

**Capitulo 4 Explicaciones**

**Bella POV**

No me podía mover, todo mi cuerpo gritaba _¡Toma la mano de Edward y corran!,_ pero no podía moverme; aunque Edward estaba mucho peor que yo: se puso pálido como un vampiro, soltándome la cintura y alejándose un poco como si yo quemara, pero ninguno de los dos intento escapar _- grave error -_ susurró una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Como un rapidísimo flash back sus palabras de hacía ya mucho tiempo, volvieron a mi mente _"Por su bien, espero nunca verlas 'alegres' con algún tipo, sin antes decirme que están saliendo... sobre todo por el bien de ese tipo, más que por el suyo propio"_, eso nos había advertido a mi y Alice.

Emmett estaba parado junto a nosotros, se veía completamente furioso. Tenía las manos fuertemente cerradas en forma de puños, y parecía mucho más alto de lo que ya era; sus ojos parecían más oscuros y su mandíbula estaba muy rígida, como si tuviera muy apretados los dientes.

Emmett no quitaba sus ojos de encima de Edward, ni siquiera parpadeaba...

Si antes pensaba que mis palabras podían haber asustado a Edward, sólo con la mirada de Emmett ya estaría más que muerto.

De pronto dejó de taladrar con la mirada a Edward, y fijo sus ojos negro en mí, sentí de nuevo la gran necesidad de salir corriendo, o de esconderme detrás de Edward. La línea rígida que era la boca de Emmett, se fue suavizando; creí que me había salvado, que ya no estaba molesto y que abriría sus brazos para mi, como siempre lo hacia _¡Que ingenua soy!_

Claro que Emmett no abrió sus brazos para un _oso-abrazo_; en lugar de eso, se dibujó en su cara una sonrisa, pero no era cualquier sonrisa _¡Por supuesto que no!_, esa... esa era, _"La sonrisa"_.

**((**_"La sonrisa" _era esa sonrisa que Emmett tenía, en la que, como siempre se dibujaban sus perfectos hoyuelos de _niño-dulce-y-travieso_, pero con varios detalles extra:

La comisura de sus labios del lado derecho, se levantaba un poco más que la otra esquina, agachaba un poco su cabeza y te veía a través de las pestañas; se paraba un poco encorvado, flexionando sus rodillas como si estuviera a punto de atacar; mientras mantenía sus manos en puños y parecía no parpadear.**))**

Para ese momento, Emmett ya no parecía mi dulce y travieso oso... _¡Claro que no!_ Ahora parecía un enorme y furioso _oso-pardo-salvaje_, capaz de matar a cualquiera... o como mínimo, darle una buna paliza.

De verdad estaba comenzando a asustarme; es decir, ¿Cómo no estar asustada? mi _casi-hermano-oso_, acababa de verme devorándome muy animadamente la boca de Edward _- quien, para mi desgracia, parecía ser muy amigo de el -._ así que si... _¡estaba aterrada!_, pero toda esta situación se pondría mucho peor si no daba alguna explicación o si no hacía algo, y solo esperaba a que la bomba explotara.

– Emmett... oso, escucha yo... No, no es lo que piensas... yo – No podía ser, _NO SABIA QUE DECIR_. Esto esta mal, pero que muuy mal.

– Descuida Bella, en un momento lo arreglamos Edward y yo fuera del centro comercial – me dijo Emmett con la voz más dulce y suave del mundo, y sin siquiera perder _"La sonrisa"_.

– De acuerdo – dijo Edward, con una voz completamente firme y confiada.

Ok ¿de qué me perdí?, primero Edward estaba como en estado vampiro shockeado, y ahora, se veía completamente normal y le hablaba a Emmett como si no pudiera partirlo en dos _- no es que Edward no estuviera en buena forma, pero vamos, Emmett es E-N-O-R-M-E -_. Así que, o me perdí de cierta información muy importante... o Edward esta considerando el suicidio como una buena táctica de escape.

– Nada de "lo arreglaremos afuera", vamos al comedor con los demás y, bueno, si quieren "hacer algo" o lo que sea, lo aran con Alice y conmigo viéndolos – obviamente eso no lo decía por Edward, Emmett normalmente se "retiene" un poco cuando estamos presentes Alice y yo... _espero._

– Bella... – me dijo Emmett, mientras se me acercaba y me pasaba un brazo por los hombros – Nunca creí que te volverías más aburrida de lo que ya eras. Ok, si no quieres que le pase nada muuuy malo a Edward, vamos al comedor a buscar a los demás – terminó, soltando una gran carcajada.

Bueno, ya era un avance, si comenzaba a hacer sus tontas bromas y no había insistido en arrastrar a Edward afuera para convertirlo en puré, creo que ya era algo.

Así que comenzamos a avanzar en dirección al comedor; yo bajo el brazo _- o más bien aplastada por el brazo -_ de Emmett; mientras que Edward nos seguía unos cuantos pasos detrás.

Levanté un poco la vista hacia Emmett, y el sonreía como si no hubiera pasado nada; ya no había rastro de _"La sonrisa",_ ahora era una de esas sonrisas de cualquier día común y corriente... excepto que éste no era un día común y corriente... _o por lo menos no para mi._

– ¿Se puede saber que tanto me ves? – me pregunto Emmett, fingiendo estar enojado.

– ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? – pregunte yo a mi ves, un poco molesta por su actitud.

– ¿Acaso no puedo sonreír sin motivos o que? – me pregunto en respuesta y ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

– ¿Desde cuando te volviste bipolar? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño aún más por su comportamiento. Todo esto comenzaba a molestarme

– ¿Desde cuando haces tantas preguntas? – me dijo soltando una de sus risitas tontas.

Escuche como alguien más se reía, bueno ambos lo escuchamos, así que nos giramos para ver a Edward, que ya no estaba detrás de nosotros, sino a nuestro lado. Entrecerré mis ojos en su dirección.

¿Y ahora tu de que te ríes? – le pregunte.

¿Qué pasa con este par, acaso no pueden actuar como la gente normal y dar explicaciones, en lugar de reírse de la nada? Edward se rió un poco más, y esta vez fue acompañado por Emmett... _Y aquí vamos de nuevo_

– Nada, es sólo que Emmett me había contado muchas veces lo fácil que era hacer enojar a sus hermanas... ahora veo que tenia mucha razón – finalizo mientras soltaba una risa más fuerte, y Emmett estallaba en grandes carcajadas.

Así que eso era... primero Emmett esta completamente furioso con Edward por besarme, y ahora resulta que se confabulan en mi contra, para reírse de mí _¡Y EN MI CARA!_... Bueno, ya veremos quien ríe al último.

Sin dejar de caminar, y con la gran posibilidad de matarme en cualquier segundo, me alejé un poco de Emmett y me gire un poco; de modo que ahora no caminaba viendo hacia el frente, sino más bien de lado.

– Bueno... yo no estaría muy feliz si fuera ustedes – dije mientras volteaba a mis espaldas para no caerme con algo o alguien.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, sin perder sus sonrisas... _Idiotas_

Una enorme sonrisa se instalo en mis labios

– Bueno, a ti Edward, te recuerdo que te besaste conmigo... – la cara de Emmett se volvió un poco seria – así que no creas que ya te libraste del oso. En cuanto a ti mi _casi-hermano-oso_, te recuerdo que Alice esta en el comedor... acompañada de ese chico rubio, al que se le lanzó felizmente en brazos – terminé

Ambos palidecieron un poco, Edward por Emmett y Emmett por Alice; ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, por lo que decidí continuar.

– Así que... – ni siquiera había terminado de hablar, cuando Emmett me tomó por el antebrazo y salió corriendo con migo casi a rastras.

No pude evitar que una risita se me escapara, nunca, en mis 19 años, había presenciado algo más divertido que a Emmett cuando sale a la luz su etapa de _hermano-sobre-protector._

Volteé un poco hacia atrás y vi que Edward nos seguí como trotando, mientras sonreía un poco y negaba con la cabeza por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Cuando al fin llegamos al comedor di gracias al cielo, sentía que si seguíamos corriendo mi antebrazo acabaría separándose de mi cuerpo.

No fue difícil encontrarlos entre el mundo de gente que había ahí dentro; bastaba con ver a un pequeño bultito de cabellos negros rebotando en su silla, mientras saludaba enérgicamente con la mano, para darse cuanto donde estaba mi amiga.

Los tres nos acercamos a ellos, tanto Alice como los otros dos chicos platicaban animadamente mientras reían y bromeaban, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Cuando nos vieron, Alice me sonrió al igual que el chico rubio junto a ella, mientras la chica rubia sonreía en dirección a Emmett.

– Bueno, me alegra que fueran por Bella, pero ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – pregunto Alice mientras volteaba a ver a Emmett y fruncía el ceño un poco.

– Digamos que Bella y Edward estaban un poco "ocupados" cuando llegue – soltó Emmett mientras se sentaba y hacía las comillas con sus dedos.

Yo no pude hacer más que sonrojarme, mientras todos en la mesa estallaban en risas y se escuchaba uno que otro "uuuhh". Volteé a ver a Edward esperando ayuda, pero el solo sonreía de forma torcida mientras se sentaba... _Ugh, gracias por el apoyo Edward._

Decidí que no podía hacer nada, así que simplemente me senté; y adivinen que, el único asiento disponible estaba junto a Edward... de nuevo me di cuenta el orden en que habíamos quedado acomodados en la pequeña mesa redonda:

A mi izquierda estaba el chico rubio, a su izquierda estaba Alice, junto a Alice estaba Emmett, a la izquierda de el estaba la chica rubia, junto a la rubia Edward, y Edward junto a mi.

– Ok, ahora que ya estamos todos aquí, que tal si nos presentamos y explicamos todo el embrollo de hace un rato – mi hermanita siempre tan previsible.

La chica rubia volteó hacia mí y me dedico una linda sonrisa

– Bueno, como ya le dije a Alice, me llamo Rosalie Hale, pero puedes decir Rose. Y supongo que ya sabes que soy la novia de Emmett, – Claro, sabia que su nombre me resultaba familiar – y ese chico rubio de allí, es mi hermano... –

– Mellizo – termino el chico rubio por Rose – hola Bella, soy Jasper Hale, Emmett y yo nos conoces desde que sale con Rose, y somos grandes amigos – termino Jasper, dedicándome una gran sonrisa, mientras me daba un amistoso apretón de manos

– Mucho gusto Rose y Jasper... supongo que ya saben quien soy – dije mientras reía un poco, tanto Alice como Rose me acompañaron – pero oficialmente me llamo Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero sólo Bella – terminé.

– Ok, ahora yo quisiera saber de que se conocen tú y tú – dijo Emmett, apuntando primero a Alice y después a Jasper.

– Bueno, hace unos tres meses Bella y yo fuimos a una fiesta a donde asistieron chicos de diferentes universidades, Bella ¿Recuerdas que te dije que conocí a un chico maravilloso? bueno pues ese chico es Jasper. Charlamos mucho ese día, después nos volvimos a encontrar y Jasper me pidió que fuera su novia y comenzamos a salir de vez en cuando, pero ninguno ha tenido mucho tiempo últimamente así que estos días solo nos hemos contactado por Internet o celular. Y Emmett, antes de que te pongas como loco por que ni yo ni Jazz te dijimos que estábamos saliendo, quiero que sepas que el te quería decir y pedir "oficialmente" permiso para salir conmigo, pero yo le dije que no lo hiciera, quería que cuando lo supieras estuviera toda la familia presente, es decir tu, mamá, papá y Bella; pero este pequeño encuentro arruino un poco mis planes así que en conclusión: Bella y Emmett, hermanos les presento a Jasper mi novio y el amor de mi vida. – concluyó la pequeña Brandon con una amplia sonrisa.

_WOW... ¿Como es que ella puede decir tantas palabras, en tan poco tiempo y sin tomar aire? _

Creo que tanto Rosalie como Edward ya sabían todo el asunto de Alice y Jasper desde hace algún tiempo; porque ambos sonreían con complicidad. Emmett estaba como en estado de shock o ¿estaba pensando?, y bueno, yo no sabía como sentirme.

No me malentiendan, amo a mi _mejor-amiga-casi-hermana_ y estoy feliz por ella, de eso no hay duda... pero deben entender que jamás hemos tenido algún secreto, y saber que me oculto algo tan importante como _- según ella -_ el amor de su vida, y durante _TRES MESES_, bueno, me sentí un poco... ¿traicionada?, ¿ofendida, quizás? No lose.

Como era de esperarse, Alice adivino lo que estaba pensando y estiro su mano derecha hacia mí, sabia lo que trataba de hacer, así que imite su movimiento de modo que pudiéramos tomarnos de las manos.

– Hermana, de verdad lo siento... cada día quería decírtelo, pero es que, quería que todo fuera perfecto y que todos supieran lo feliz que estoy con Jazz en el mismo momento, me, ¿Me perdonas? – Alice de verdad se veía apenada y arrepentida por no habérmelo dicho antes...

Y _¡Claro!_ Ahí estaba su perfecto y famosísimo puchero _por-favor-di-que-si-o-muero ¡TRAMPOSA!_, ¿Cómo negarle algo a mi pequeño y adorado duende cuando su pucherito estaba presente? Simplemente _imposible,_ Suspire rendida.

– Claro que te perdono Alice, yo entiendo... supongo; simplemente querías que todo saliera perfecto... ¿Qué otra cosa se podría esperar de ti? – le dije mientras le daba un ligero apretón de manos y le sonreía.

Ella, felizmente me devolvió la sonrisa, mientras nos soltábamos las manos para volver a nuestras antiguas posiciones... Por cierto, ¿mencione que Emmett seguí en estado _"pensativo"_?, bien pues seguía igual, sin decir nada y sólo desviando su mirada de Alice a Jasper una, y otra, y otra vez.

– Bueno, pues entonces yo supongo que ya todo esta aclarado – dijo Jasper mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana, quien asentía en concordancia.

– ¿Y yo estoy pintado o que? – preguntó Edward fingiendo estar ofendido.

_Pintado no, pero con gusto yo lo bañaba de pintura para luego des_...Pero _¡Santa mierda!_ ¿Qué carajos estoy diciendo?, Ok, el convivir tanto con Emmett comienza a afectarme; nota mental: _dejar de escuchar las obscenidades de Emmett._

– Bella ¿estas bien? – me preguntó Rose sonando preocupada – estas roja como tomate – me dijo mientras me veía fijamente.

– Eh, Oh... ergh, si estoy bien Rose gracias, solo...yo, pensaba – respondí balbuceando, sin poder evitar imaginarme a Edward sólo cubierto de pintura, y sin nada más en el cuerpo... _- ¡Ugh! ¡Bella, que te esta pasando! -_ me decía una santa e inocente vocecita en mi cabeza.

– Y se puede saber ¿en qué estas pensando _hermanita_?... no se, tal vez ¿algo por lo que tengas que sonrojarte? – _¡Malvada y perversa Alice!_

Claro que ella sabe exactamente... bueno, no exactamente, pero tiene una gran idea de lo que estoy pensando, y ahora me quiere poner en evidencia delante de todos; repito lo de antes _¡TRAMPOSA!_

– S-si, que – carraspeé un poco – que nos olvidamos por completo de Edward... no le hemos dado la oportunidad de decir nada, en eso estaba pensando – y esa fue mi maravillosa excusa.

Gracias al cielo sólo Emmett y Alice me conocen tan bien como para darse cuenta cuando miento; y debido a que Emmett seguía como zombi, sólo me quedaba engañar a Alice _- Si claro, sigue soñando -_ pensé.

– ¿Gracias? – dijo Edward haciendo que sonara como una pregunta. No estoy muy segura, pero creo que el quería reírse por lo que dije, al igual que Alice.

– Mentirosa – susurro Alice, pero ya no insistió en el asunto – entonces Edward, ¿de donde conoces a los chicos? –

– Bueno, en realidad es gracias a Emmett – dijo Edward volteando a ver a Emmett, quien ahora veía atentamente la mesa con una cara que denotaba concentración y confusión.

– Tranquilo, así se ve cuando esta pensando – soltó Jasper, haciendo que todos excepto Emmett, riéramos por su comentario.

– Como sea, Emm y yo vamos juntos a la universidad... ahora que lo pienso tenemos todas las clases juntos, cuando nos conocimos comenzamos a charlar y nos dimos cuenta que tenemos gustos en común y nos divertimos mucho juntos, así que nos hicimos grandes amigos... yo diría que los mejores amigos, Emm es genial – Edward hizo una pausa, mientras hacia una pequeña mueca como de terror – Wow, acabo de darme cuenta de lo cursi y gay que soné – termino haciendo que todos riéramos.

– Y supongo que después conociste a Rose y lógicamente a Jasper; y todos amigos – finalicé por Edward.

Edward simplemente sonrió y asintió dándome la razón.

Justo cuando Edward terminaba de hablar, Emmett pareció haber encontrado el interruptor para encender su cerebro; casi pude imaginarlo como en las caricaturas, con un gran foco apagado arriba de su cabeza y de pronto _¡Ahí esta la luz!,_ ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír como una tonta.

Sin decir una palabra Emmett levantó la vista de la mesa, me vio a mi y después a Alice; luego desvió su mirada hacia Rose, quien le dedico una gran sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza... y yo estaba completamente perdida.

Emmett le sonrió de vuelta a Rose y después se acerco a ella para darle un gran y sonoro beso; cuando termino se levanto de su silla y se trono los dedos... _Definitivamente eso no es buena señal, espero que Rose quiera a su hermano y tranquilice a su novio._

– Bueno ya esta hecho. Jasper, Edward – los aludidos voltearon a ver a Emmett con cara de confusión – yo creo que tenemos que hablar –

Edward y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada completamente extraña para mí; no sabía que pasaba, pero no quería que Emmett lastimara a Edward, así que por debajo de la mesa tome la mano de Edward y la apreté un poco para tratar de llamar su atención.

En cuanto Edward sintió mi mano sobre la suya volteo a verme, su mirada era completamente serena y confiada. Me dedicó esa _sonrisa-torcida-roba-aliento_ que tanto me gustaba mientras me veía directo a los ojos, y no se porque o como, pero ese simple gestó hizo que me tranquilizara; fue como si con una sola mirada el supiera lo que me pasará y tuviera el modo exacto de hacerme sentir segura y a salvo... y ese sentimiento me encanto.

Tanto Edward como Jasper se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar tras Emmett; vi como Emm se sentaba en una mesa un poco alejada de nosotras y después vi a Jasper y Edward imitar su gesto.

Suspire; sabía muy bien por donde iría esa pequeña charla, pero no podía evitar querer saber que tanto se dirían... _¡¿Dónde están los poderes sobre-humanos cuando los necesitas?!_

Sentí como alguien me tomaba la mano que reposaba en la mesa.

– Tranquila Bella, se que Emm hará lo correcto, no te preocupes – me dijo Rose, mientras apretaba un poco más mi mano, dándome ánimos.

– Bueno, yo no me preocupo, se que todo acabará bien... _lo he visto_ y no hay de que preocuparse – simplemente rodé los ojos ante el comentario de Alice... _"Lo he visto", típico de la duende vidente._

– Ok, si _"lo viste"_ quiere decir que no hay nada de que preocuparse – le respondí haciendo que me sacara la lengua y que Rose se riera mucho – así que si no debo preocuparme, que tal si compramos algo de comida, muero de hambre –

Tanto Alice como Rose estuvieron de acuerdo, así que nos dirigimos a comprar unas hamburguesas para nosotras y los chicos.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al puesto de hamburguesas, pensé en lo que Alice había dicho; de algún modo tenía el presentimiento de que Alice tenía razón, pero también tenia la sensación de que algo iba a pasar... _sólo espero que sea algo bueno...

* * *

_

_**Ok, se que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto (bien, de hecho espero si tenerlo jaja). Tienen que saber que pasaron algunas cosas por las que no había actualizado: Primero como ya lo dije antes, tuve un maldito bloqueo mental ¡H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E! y ¿recuerdan mi examen súper difícil? Pues me lo cambiaron de fecha así que volví a estudiar (lose, también odio a mi maestra), y me dejaron infinidad de trabajos además de algunos problemas aquí en mi casa.**_

_**Pero bueno, parece que ya todo va por buen camino jaja.**_

_**Ok, volviendo al capitulo ¿¿que les pareció??... dudas, quejas, sugerencias, rechazo, aceptación. Que ¿creyeron que pondría a mi precioso Oso como el villano de la historia o algo así? ¡JAMAS! Jaja; simplemente es un hermano sobre-protector, al igual que la mayoría.**_

_**Si se lo están preguntando, si pondré todo lo que Emm les dirá a Ed y Jazz, ese será el próximo capitulo; será un Edward POV, pero también habrá Bella POV ¿Oki? Debo decirles también que, parece que después del próximo capitulo ya vendrá el epilogo, aún no estoy segura así que yo les estaré avisando ¿Les parece? Y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo porque esos presentimientos de Bella, probablemente se cumplan (que miedo jaja).**_

_**Creo que es todo, una ves más MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME, POR TANTO APOYO, REVIEWS, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y POR PALABRAS TAN BELLAS...Gracias también por entenderme cuando no puedo actualizar pronto ¡ME HACEN TREMENDAMENTE FELIZ! XD ¡¡GRACIAS POR TODO!! **_

_**P.D. POR ¡¡BENDITA, BENDITA ALICE!! Gracias en especial a: Tina Masen, pixivanevamp-alice c-swansea, Camilaacullen, Anira Cullen, Bellalicious Regules, anekka, kitttyCullen, angie cullen li, Tutzy Cullen, emmalup, shopie cullen swan, Vero (amiga no importa que no tengas cuenta GRACIAS POR LEERME), Nahobi Chan (no sabes como amo tus historias, GRACIAS POR LEERME) y claro, a mi querida Tamynna (te quiero tamy GRACIAS)... (Si me faltó alguna disculpen, es que me cambian sus pen name y me confundo jaja)**_

_**POR ETERNAMENTE, Gracias en especial a: Lunaisabella, isabela91, rosmarlin, Lorraine Cullen Swan, y marilu2409**_

_**POR JUNTOS, Gracias en especial a: **** Doriimcmuffinxsracullen (WOW, espero haberlo escrito bien jaja), Beleen Cullen Swan, Tutzy Cullen, Stalish, Suiza-love, y DaniiHale...**_

_**A TODAS EN GENERAL, por sus hermosas palabras, sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHISISÍSIMAS GRACIAS! ¡¡LAS ADORO MIS BELLAS LECTORAS!!**_

_**¡¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todas!!**_

_**Ahora, si presionaran el lindo y sexy botón verde sería sumamente feliz XD**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_


	6. Epílogo: Charlas Hamburguesas y ¿Novios?

**¡Bendita, Bendita Alice!**

_**¡Hola, Hola mis lectoras!**_

_**RECUERDEN: En algunos capítulos verán esto ((...)), estos signitos quiere decir que es algo que Bella esta pensando, recordando y/o narrando, pero es un poco aparte de lo que ocurre en ese momento en la historia NO ES UN FLASHBACK, más bien es como un paréntesis.**_

_**Ya saben que l**__**os personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas: Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía. Espero y lo disfruten.**_

_**¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

_**Summary: **__En un día pasé de estar felizmente, sufriendo de compras en un centro comercial, ha conocer ha un auténtico Dios Griego. Y pensar que todo lo que pasó, ocurrió gracias a las malvadas intenciones de un duende. Como dije antes... ¡Bendita, Bendita Alice!_

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

Emmett le sonrió de vuelta a Rose y después se acerco a ella para darle un gran y sonoro beso; cuando termino se levanto de su silla y se trono los dedos... _Definitivamente eso no es buena señal, espero que Rose quiera a su hermano y tranquilice a su novio._

– Bueno ya esta hecho. Jasper, Edward – los aludidos voltearon a ver a Emmett con cara de confusión – yo creo que tenemos que hablar –

**Epílogo:**** Charlas, Hamburguesas y... ¿Novios?**

**Edward POV**

Tengo dos años de conocer a Emmett, más o menos, y jamás... nunca había conocido a un mejor amigo.

No es que no hubiera tenido buenos amigos, los tuve y aún los sigo teniendo; incluso podría verme un poco engreído y decir que tengo muchos más de los que a veces me gustaría, pero cuando conocí a Emm supe que el era _"diferente"_... lose, soné como una chica de nuevo, pero es la verdad.

Tal vez tiene que ver con su extraña forma de ser, o tal vez tiene que ver con lo primero que me dijo cuando nos conocimos.

_Flash Back_

_Era mi primer día en la Universidad, __en la Facultad de Arquitectura para ser más precisos._

_Cada Universidad, no importa lo diferentes que fueran o en que lugar se encontraran, todas tienen el mismo ritual:_

_El primer día reúnen a todos los estudiantes nuevos en el aula de conferencias; todos los maestros, directivos y demás se presentaban y nos daban la bienvenida... Aburrido, no corrijo, aburrido y estúpido._

_Lo que yo quería era comenzar las clases, aprender sobre lo que me gusta, conocer cosas nuevas y... bueno ya saben, todas las cosas interesantes y también estúpidas que se hacen en la Universidad, etcétera, etcétera._

_Pero tenía que hacer esto al igual que todos, así que decidí dejar de quejarme mentalmente y sentarme de una vez._

_Se__ por experiencia propia que cuando presentan este tipo de cosas los chicos sentados al frente, son siempre los conejillos de indias, y como lo único que quería era que esto acabara para salir de allí, decidí que lo mejor era sentarme en la última fila._

_- Apuesto que soy el primero en dormirme... pero no el último - pensé mientras me sentaba con una sonrisa por mi estúpido comentario mental._

_Vi__ como después de mi entraban varios estudiantes... chicas, para ser más exactos; por alguna extraña razón que en mis 21 años no he podido descifrar es ¿Por qué las mujeres parecen llegar siempre al final y todas juntas?_

_Algunas me sonrieron, otras pestañeaban de forma...amm, ¿coqueta?, incluso hubo una que me guiñó un ojo mientras se lamía los labios - nota mental: alejarse de la chica - _

_Por si se lo empiezan a preguntar, no, no soy gay; y si, claro que eran chicas lindas; pero me gustan las relaciones serias en lugar de un revolcón sólo para bajarme la calentura._

_Además he aprendido que si una chica es demasiado atrevida realmente no vale la pena._

_No me había dado cuenta que alguien se sentó junto a mí hasta que escuche un sonoro suspiro de frustración - Ugh, espero que no sea la chica del guiño - pensé para mis adentros._

_Gracias al cielo no era la chica, de hecho era un chico. ¡Diablos!, sólo con verlo noté que podría partir a cualquiera a la mitad con una sola mano._

_El chico volteó hacia mí y me sonrió de forma amigable, parecía un gran tipo así que le devolví el gesto de buena manera._

_Apenas iba a decirle mi nombre cuando me codeo el brazo como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida._

– _Te apuesto veinte dólares a que soy el primero en dormirme – me dijo sacando el dinero de su pantalón, mientras su sonrisa se hacia aún más grande._

_Fin Flash Back_

Desde ese momento supe que Emmett era un poco idiota, pero supe que era el mejor amigo idiota que podría encontrar jamás.

Y así ha sido hasta ahora, somos los mejores amigos y nos llevamos muy bien... claro que siempre estamos peleando por estupideces, pero todo es en broma y ambos lo sabemos.

Pero ahora las cosas eran un poco diferentes.

Cuando me di cuenta de que Emmett no nos ponía atención en la mesa del comedor, supe que de verdad estaba pensando en algo serio e importante para el; no es que Emm no sea inteligente o que no pueda portarse serio, pero vamos, Emmett es... Emmett; y sólo se porta diferente cuando se trata de su familia.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba sentado en mi departamento terminando un proyecto para una de mis clases más importantes, cuando Emmett entro._

_El tenía llave de mi departamento "Por si algún día Rose se enoja conmigo en serio, y no tengo donde dormir" me había dicho, para que le hiciera una copia de la llave__._

_Emm entro a mi departamento y cerro la puerta de un fuerte golpe; ni siquiera me saludo y daba vueltas por la pequeña sala como un león enjaulado... soltaba maldiciones sin sentido y... bueno__, yo simplemente lo veía._

– _Emmett, ¿se puede saber que rayos te pasa? – estaba comenzando a marearme._

_Volteó a verme y su mirada me dio un poco de miedo... parecía que quería golpear a alguien, o arrancarle la cabeza o algo así. Desvió su mirada de nuevo y siguió caminando como tratando de calmarse._

– _Fui... a ver a mis hermanas... y Bells me dijo, que hay un imbécil que la esta rondando, y que... que el le agrada... tengo que saber quien es Edward. Si algo les pasa a mis hermanas... – se quedó callado por un momento. Después volteó a verme._

– _Cualquiera y lo digo en serio hermano... cualquier idiota que quiera estar con mis hermanas, tengo que conocerlo. Mi familia es lo más importante Edward, y no me gusta que nadie la dañe. Así que si ese... tipo, quiere salir con Bells, primero tiene que hablar conmigo – termino tronándose los dedos._

_Fin Flash Back_

Nunca imagine que la hermosa y, bueno, un poco loca chica que conocí hoy en un centro comercial, sería la famosísima torpe, testaruda y necia _hermana_ de Emmett... realmente que pequeño es el mundo.

Emmett levantó la vista de la mesa, volteó a ver a Bella y luego a Alice; desvió su mirada hacia Rose, quien le dedico una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Emmett le sonrió de vuelta a Rose y se le acerco para darle un beso _- Ugh, odio cuando hacen eso como si nadie los viera - _pensé.

Se levanto de su silla y se trono los dedos... _- Donde he visto eso -_ pensé sarcásticamente.

– Bueno ya esta hecho. Jasper, Edward – tanto Jasper como yo vimos a Emmett un poco confundidos – yo creo que tenemos que hablar –

Volteé a ver a Jasper; tanto el como yo sabíamos de que quería hablarnos Emmett, y en realidad supongo que estábamos de acuerdo.

Sentí como Bella tomaba una de mis manos por debajo de la mesa y la apretaba un poco como queriendo llamar mi atención sin que nadie más lo notara _- Sin que Emmett lo notara, más bien –_ pensé.

Volteé a ver a Bella, _¡Diablos!,_ se veía tremendamente hermosa con su ceño fruncido por la preocupación. La mire directo a los ojos y le sonreí de forma torcida, tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien, y que el grandullón de su _hermano_ no iba a intentar patearme el culo... _Bueno, eso digo yo._

Jazz y yo nos levantamos y seguimos en silencio a Emmett, quien parecía dirigirse a una mesa, un poco alejada de las chicas.

Mientras caminábamos, pensé en Bella...

No se como lo había hecho, pero sentía que ella era diferente a todas las chicas con las que había salido... rayos, incluso sentía que era diferente a todas las chicas que conocía.

Y no hablo de diferente en el mal aspecto, de algún extraño modo sentía que ya la conocía bastante bien... con sólo haberla visto apenas algunas horas atrás, podía decir que no era la típica _tonta-compradora-compulsiva-sin-neuronas_; sabía que es inteligente, dulce, divertida, con un extraño y un poco malvado sentido del humor... además de lo que cualquier idiota podría darse cuenta; que es completamente hermosa, con unos preciosos ojos chocolate, un lindo largo y ondulado cabello café con destellos rojizos, una piel muy blanca pero muy linda a la vista, con una sonrisa que derretiría en dos segundos al malditamente congelado polo norte y, bueno, hay que admitirlo, un cuerpo de infarto.

Y sus labios... _¡Dios, que labios!_

Cuando Bella me besó... Ok, cuando yo la besé, sentí una extraña corriente que me recorría el cuerpo. Sus labios eran suaves y muy dulces. Definitivamente solo había una palabra para definir lo que Bella era... _perfecta_.

– Edd, será mejor que dejes de pensar en Bella... o Emmett te borrará esa sonrisa de idiota que te cargas – Jasper, muy amablemente me devolvió a la realidad.

_¿Y el decía que quitara mi sonrisa de idiota? ¿Acaso no se __había visto en un espejo? _El tenía la misma estúpida sonrisa que yo.

Emmett se sentó, y Jasper y yo hicimos lo mismo, quedando frente a el.

– Bueno... ¿quieren empezar ustedes... o empiezo yo? – pregunto Emm, viéndome primero a mi y después a Jasper.

Conocía bastante bien a Emmett como para saber que sólo era una pregunta retórica... creo que Jasper también lo notó porque ninguno dijo nada; Emmett sonrió.

– Bien... empezamos bastante bien – de prono se puso serio de nuevo – Escuchen chicos, los conozco desde hace ya algún tiempo... Jazz, se que eres un gran tipo, y no quiero sonar como una chica pero eres un gran amigo; y aún recuerdo lo que me advertiste cuando comencé a salir con mi Rose –

Jasper sonrió, recordando ese momento:

– No me importa quien seas y tampoco me interesa si eres enorme o si nos volvemos grandes amigos... rómpele el corazón a Rosy y yo te romperé el cuello – repitió Jasper, muy orgulloso de sus palabras.

Emmett se estiro un poco hacia Jasper y ambos chocaron sus puños como muestra de saludo.

– Exacto hermano... así que, debes saber que yo te diré lo mismo sobre Alice, rómpele el corazón a mi pequeña duende, y juro que te patearé el culo – le juro Emm con voz seria, pero con una sonrisa, como sabiendo que eso no ocurriría.

– Eso no pasará – le respondió Jasper, completamente sereno. _- Bien... Jazz ya esta librado, ahora voy yo - _pensé.

– Edward... hermano – Emmett suspiro – eres mi mejor amigo Edd, y se que eres un gran tipo y que eres serio con las chicas y toda esa mierda... – sonreí cuando dijo eso, el siempre se burlaba de mi por eso; aunque el fuera igual o peor con Rose.

– Pero se que esa chica... tu vecina, anda tras de ti – continuó – así que si vas a estar con Bells...

– Emmett – lo interrumpí – escucha hermano, se que nos viste besándonos y eso; pero no somos nada... es decir Jasper conoce a Alice desde hace algún tiempo, pero yo acabo de conocer a Bella. Yo no se si ella quiera algo co... –

– ¿Y tú? – me interrumpió

– ¿Yo que? –

– ¿Tú quieres salir en serio con Bella? – me pregunto. Jamás, desde que lo conozco lo había visto así de serio.

Pensé un segundo en eso... _¿Yo quería salir completamente en serio con Bella? ¿La quería como mi novia?_... _¡Pero que preguntas tan estúpidas!_... Sólo existía una posible respuesta a eso.

– Si – le respondí completamente seguro de mi mismo.

Emmett me sonrió e hizo lo mismo que con Jasper, chocó su puño con el mío.

– Edd... que idiota eres – me dijo soltando una gran carcajada. Me quede completamente confundido _¿Soy idiota por querer salir con Bella?_ Jasper también se estaba riendo de mí.

– Se puede saber ¿de que coño se ríen?, par de idiotas – les dije, provocando que se rieran aún más.

– Emm, déjame contestar eso... soy un poquito mejor con las palabras que tú – Jasper volteo a verme, ahora un poco más serio – Edward ¿acaso eres ciego hermano? ¿Crees que Bella no querría algo contigo? Escucha amigo, cualquiera con un poco de inteligencia se daría cuenta de que le gustas mucho. Y por lo que Alice y Emmett me han dicho de ella, es una gran chica, así que si de verdad quieres algo serio con ella... no lo pienses tanto Edd, simplemente se honesto con ella y trátala bien. Respétala y cuídala como cuidarías a tu hermana – terminó con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción por sus sabias palabras

_-_ _Yo no tengo hermana... pero entiendo su punto -_ pensé

– Engreído idiota – le respondí con una sonrisa, porque sabía que tenía razón.

Emmett sólo nos miraba mientras reía "disimuladamente".

– ¿No se supone que tu nos patearías los traseros por tratar de salir con tus hermanas y toda esa mierda? – le pregunte a Emm, con una sonrisa.

– Naah... me pondría como loco si fueran idiotas que no conozco quienes rondaran a mis chicas. Pero sólo son ustedes, idiotas muy bien conocidos para mi – soltó mientras se reía de nuevo por la expresión que Jasper y yo teníamos...

**Bella POV**

Mientras nos dirigíamos al puesto de hamburguesas, pensé en lo que Alice había dicho; de algún modo tenía el presentimiento de que Alice tenía razón, pero también tenia la sensación de que algo iba a pasar... _Sólo espero que sea algo bueno..._

– Bella, se lo que estas haciendo... ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO!, ya te lo dije l... –

– Si Alice, _"lo viste"_... todo estará bien, los astros están de nuestro lado, nuestro karma hoy es bueno, el color de mi ropa me favorecerá, bla, bla, bla... – le respondí, ocultando una sonrisa.

Realmente lo más probable es que tenga razón... Ok, _¡Alice siempre tiene razón!_, pero seguía teniendo esa sensación de que algo, no tenía idea de que, pero algo pasaría.

– Chicas, tranquilícense – nos dijo Rose tomándonos de las manos como si fuéramos un par de niñas, justo cuando llegamos al puesto de hamburguesas – Bella, Alice tiene razón, no pasara nada malo, y Alice... bueno, Alice tu... ¡rayos!, no se... sólo no predigas más cosas que me pones nerviosa también – dijo soltando una risita.

Tanto Alice como yo reímos también; se notaba que Rose era una gran chica. La verdad me alegraba mucho saber que Emm había encontrado a alguien tan linda y divertida como ella.

El chico que atendía el puesto de hamburguesas nos veía un poco extraño. Parecía que se debatía entre reírse por nosotras y nuestras extrañas charlas... o comenzar a babear a causa del escote de Rose.

Debo admitir que cuando vi a Rose, con su cuerpo de súper modelo, su cara de ángel, sus ojos azules y su lago cabello rubio; creí que sería la típica chica rubia sin cerebro, que sólo se preocupaba por como luce su cabello, y que llora cuando se le rompe una uña.

Ya saben, la típica rubia hueca, superficial y tonta que te esperas encontrar con alguien con la pinta de Rose; esa clase de chicas que utilizan su belleza para pasar por encima de los demás, y que trata de dejarte en ridículo cada que tiene la oportunidad.

Por eso me quede con la boca completamente abierta con lo que le dijo al chico de las hamburguesas cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la veía.

– Oye, si vas a atenderNOS a mi y mis amigas, agradecería que cerraras la boca, me tomaras la orden y me vieras a los ojos, en lugar de mis pechos... ¿esta claro? – le soltó Rose al chico sin titubear.

_W-O-W_... yo estaba en shock.

La voz de Rose sonó tan suave, serena y calmada, que casi me hizo temblar.

El chico se puso muy rojo... casi alcanzaba el sonrojo estilo Bella, pero claro, _nadie vence a Bella en su territorio_.

– Se-seguro señorita... disculpe... que – el chico carraspeo nervioso – ¿Le puedo tomar su orden? – logró preguntar al fin.

– Quiero una hamburguesa de carne grande sin cebolla, con papas y malteada de chocolate grande, y una hamburguesa de pollo mediana sin cebolla, con papas y refresco de fresa medianos – contestó Rose, luego miro a Alice.

– Mmm... Dos hamburguesas medianas de carne, sin cebolla claro; sólo unas papas fritas y dos refrescos, uno de limón y el otro coca-cola... también medianos – terminó Alice con una sonrisa. Después se giro para verme.

_- ¿Qué tiene__n en contra de las cebollas estas dos?... ¡Claro!, seguro es por sus chicos -_ pensé, antes de pedir mi orden.

– Una hamburguesa de carne mediana, sin queso... ni cebolla, papas y refresco coca-cola medianos, por favor – termine con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Sin cebolla? – me preguntó Alice, sabiendo que nunca le quitaba la cebolla a mis hamburguesas.

– Si... bueno, si sin cebolla Alice – respondí. Ella arqueó una ceja, suspire – ¡OK ALICE!, sin cebolla por si Edward intenta besarme ¿Feliz? – solté al fin.

Alice sólo sonrió. Cuando termine, tanto Alice como Rose me veían como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo, o fuera de otro planeta o algo así.

– ¿Qué? – les pregunté sin entender porque la mirada de _"¿eres extraterrestre o que?"_

– Bella – me medio susurro Alice – ¿Te olvidas de Edward? – me contestó dándome una sonrisa de complicidad.

Es verdad... ellas pidieron para sus novios y bueno, supongo que yo pediría para Edward, pero _¡Santa mierda!... ¿Cómo rayos voy a saber que le gusta y que no?_

– ¡Oh!, amm... claro, emm... una hamburguesa mediana de carne sin cebolla, con papas fritas y mm refresco de ¿limón? medianos – contesté.

Rose y Alice simplemente estallaron en carcajadas. Cuando al fin terminaron de reírse, Rose se limpió algunas lagrimas producto de la risa y me vio con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¿Y ahora que? – pregunte, toda esta mierda comenzaba a molestarme.

– No te molestes Bella, simplemente deberías conocer un poco mejor a tu nuevo chico – me contesto Rose, haciendo que me sonrojara.

_- Mi record de cero sonrojos por más de media hora a muerto -_ pensé mientras me sonrojaba aún más por la mirada que Alice y Rose me dedicaban.

– Ibas bastante bien – me tranquilizo Rose – excepto por el refresco... cambia ese ultimo por coca-cola – le dijo Rose al chico que nos atendía

Nos dijeron cuanto seria, Rose insistió en pagar _- cortesía de Emmett, según sus palabras -_, cuando Rose pago, nos dirigimos nuevamente a sentarnos y esperar nuestra orden.

– Y Rose, ¿Cómo conociste a Emmett? ¿A qué te dedicas?, seguro que estudias ¿trabajas también?, ¿Ya te había hablado Emm de mi? – Alice soltaba una pregunta tras otra sin esperar respuesta.

– Alice, cuando alguien pregunta algo, debes esperar a que conteste para hacer otra pregunta – le dije soltando una risita, acompañada por Rose.

Rose se quedo callada y se puso un dedo en la barbilla, mientras pensaba.

– Bueno... primero conocí a Emm en una exposición de arquitectura a la que asistí, soy modelo desde hace un año y medio, estoy estudiando un curso de decoración de interiores, como ya dije trabajo como modelo, y si, Emm me había hablado mucho sobre las dos – termino con una dulce sonrisa.

Tuve que taparme fuertemente los oídos cuando Alice comenzó a gritar como si todo el centro comercial se estuviera quemando... _¡Dios, sabia que mi mejor-amiga-casi-hermana estaba loca, pero no tenía idea de a que grado!_

– ¡Alice! Que pasa – le preguntó Rose. Se veía bastante preocupada por mi _hermanita_.

– ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡Eres modelo! ¡ROSE! Y estudias decoración de interiores ¡Eso es genial! No lo puedo creer, bueno claro que creo que seas modelo, pero ¡Dios!, todo el mundo debe enterarse de que mi cuñada es una modelo es tan genial si... – y seguía y seguía.

Volteé hacia donde estaban sentados los chicos, fue ahí donde dejé de escuchar a Alice, me di cuenta de que los chicos venían caminando hacia nosotras

_- __¡Santa mierda!... ¡¿QUÉ LE DIRIA EMMETT A EDWARD?... Y ¿Por qué Edward sonríe tanto?... ¡Rayos! ¡Quiero saber que pasa!.. Ok Bella, tranquila, que no se den cuenta de lo nerviosa que estas. ¡Dios!, porque caminan tan lento ¡RAPIDO CHICOS! ¿O soy yo la que cree que caminan así de lento?... Pff, creo que me estoy volviendo loca. De acuerdo solo actúa natural, como si nada pasara _– y me repetía lo mismo una, y otra y otra vez.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, los chicos por fin llegaron hasta nuestra mesa, se sentaron en el mismo orden que teníamos antes de que Emm decidiera sacar su lado de _hermano-sobre-protector._

Todos nos quedamos en un extraño silencio... no es que fuera un silencio incómodo, pero, bueno tampoco parecía lo más cómodo del mundo.

– Chicos, porque no van a ver si ya están las hamburguesas – Rose rompió nuestro extraño silencio

– Ok bebe – le respondió Emmett con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaban de nuevo.

– De hecho... amm Alice, ¿puedo hablar con tigo un segundo? – le pregunto Edward a la pequeña duende.

– Seguro Edward – le respondió.

Eso era extraño. Desde que volvieron Edward no me había visto en ningún momento, tampoco me había sonreído y es obvio que tampoco me había hablado.

Alice se levanto y siguió a Edward, quien se alejo un poco de nuestra mesa.

Desde mi lugar vi como Edward le decía algo a Alice mientras se le formaba una gran sonrisa... exactamente la misma sonrisa que Alice tenia.

_- Tal vez Edward no quería nada conmigo realmente, es decir ¿Cómo podría él querer algo serio con alguien como, bueno, como yo?... Seguramente sólo quería besarme y ya -_ pensé mientras sentía como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta y luchaba por que mis estúpidas lagrimas no aparecieran delante de Rose.

– Bells, estas bien... te ves como a punto de vomitar o algo así – me dijo Emmett con un tono de preocupación, mientras el y Jasper dejaban las bandejas con comida en la mesa, y volvían a sentarse.

– No te preocupes Emm, no es nada – le respondí apenas en un susurro, volteando a ver de nuevo a Alice y Edward.

Y volteé en el momento exacto en que Alice abrazaba muy feliz a Edward... _De acuerdo ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?_

_- Bien, como sea, da igual si Edward esta extraño y realmente no quería nada serio conmigo -_ pensé aunque claro que no era verdad, simplemente me trataba de convencer a mi misma para no sentir tanto dolor.

Alice y Edward volvieron a sentarse, ambos traían cara de estúpidos y tenían una sonrisa enorme, muy parecida a la del gato *Cheshire... lo cual daba un poco de miedo. Decidí no tomarlos mucho en cuenta y comer mi hamburguesa, así que eso hice.

Me quede en silencio mientras comía mi hamburguesa y pensaba en como fui tan estúpida para creer que alguien tan perfecto como Edward se fijaría en mi. Todos conversaban animadamente, aunque intentaba no ponerles mucha atención.

Sentí como Edward se acercaba un poco a mí.

– Bella ¿estas bien?... no has dicho nada desde que volvimos los chicos y yo – me dijo.

Realmente se escuchaba muy preocupado; levante la vista y su expresión me dejo entre confundida y encantada.

Tenía su ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus ojos se veían completamente preocupados, no estaba sonriendo y no despegaba sus ojos de mí ni un segundo... parecía que ni siquiera parpadeaba. _- ¡Y aquí esta Bella la aturdida! -_ pensé sarcásticamente.

– Estoy bien Edward, no te preocupes por mi – le respondí un poco molesta por sus personalidades múltiples y sus constantes cambios de humor _- Ugh, comienzo a marearme de toda esta situación -_

Por la cara de Edward podía decir que no estaba conforma con lo que le dije, y que seguía igual o aún más preocupado que antes, pero ahora lo único que quería era terminar mi hamburguesa, y que este extraño y bizarro día acabara cuanto antes.

Aunque se seguía viendo preocupado, Edward ya no me pregunto nada y siguió charlando con los demás como si nada. Desvié mi mirada de el hacia Alice, quien me sonreía como si acabar de verme por primera vez... _¿Y ahora que se fumo este duende loco?, Quizás el venir tanto de compras al fin termino con la poca cordura que le quedaba... pobre Alice._

– Bueno, si todos ya terminaron de comer que tal si nos vamos – preguntó Jasper.

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo así que nos levantamos; los chicos tomaron las bolsas de las compras de Alice, Rose y... amm, si, las mías también.

El camino a la salida fue muy parecido al momento de las hamburguesas, es decir que todos iban charlando, riendo y todo eso; mientras que yo seguía en mi mundito, pensando en todo lo que me había pasado.

Cuando estuvimos en el estacionamiento Emm y Rose se dirigieron al enorme jeep de el, para dejar las bolsas y Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo fuimos al auto de mi amiga para hacer lo mismo.

Emmett y Rose terminaron y volvieron a donde estábamos los demás.

– Chicas, adivinen que – nos dijo Emm a Alice y a mí, pero no espero respuesta y continuó – ¡tendré vacaciones!... Algo ocurrió en la facultad y todos los que estudiamos ahí estaremos un semestre de vacaciones ¿No es genial? ahora tendré tiempo para visitarlas y divertirnos como antes – termino atrayéndonos a Alice y a mi en un _súper-oso-abrazo._

A pesar de que estaba un poco... Ok, muuy triste por mi situación con Edward, la noticia que me dio mi _hermano_ me hizo ponerme endemoniadamente feliz.

– ¡Eso hay que celebrarlo! – soltó Alice una vez que Emmett nos dejo volver a respirar – porque no vienen todos al departamento de Bella y mío y vemos películas o algo. ¡Genial!, entonces ahí nos vemos a las 8... Ahora Edward, necesito comprar algo que olvide antes de salir ¿puedes acompañarme? ¡Gracias, vamos rápido Edward! –

Ni siquiera nos dejó decidir si nos reuniríamos en nuestra _casa-departamento_ y tampoco espero alguna respuesta por parte de Edward, simplemente lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró de vuelta al centro comercial.

A pesar de toda la situación sonreí un poco, los demás chicos no decían nada, Emmett simplemente sonreía al igual que yo, Rose estaba como en shock y Jasper se veía confundido. Emmett y yo intercambiamos una mirada mientras sonreíamos aún más

– Alice – dijimos al mismo tiempo, estallando en carcajadas.

El sonido de mi celular interrumpió nuestras risas.

– ¿Hola? –

– Bella, soy yo –

– ¿Quién es yo? – pregunte sonriendo

– Soy Alice tonta –

– ¿Alice tonta?, mmm... pues sólo conozco a una Alice loca, hiperactiva, necia, malvada, impulsiva... –

– ¡Cierra la boca!... escucha, creo que tardaremos más de lo que había pensado, así que dile a Emm que se vallan y te lleve a casa, y allá nos vemos a las 8 ¿De acuerdo? – me dijo, con tono de enojo por hacerme la ton... _un segundo._

– Alice son como las 4, ¿Qué están haciendo que tardara 4 horas? – pregunte un poco confundida

– Nada, nada... tu sólo hazme caso y nos vemos más tarde ¿Si?, amm... debo colgar ¡A dios! – y me colgó.

– ¿Era Alice? – me pregunto Jasper. Asentí mientras suspiraba.

– Me dijo que Emmett me llevara a casa y que nos vemos allá a las 8 – respondí encogiéndome de hombros _- ¿Quién entiende a mi hermanita?... Yo no -_

– Bueno, pues no entiendo nada... pero es Alice así que vamos – nos dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a su auto.

Rose iba adelante junto a Emmett, mientras Jasper y yo íbamos conversando de trivialidades en la parte de atrás. No tardamos mucho en llegar a mi _casa-departamento_, los chicos se despidieron de mí y se fueron prometiéndome que nos veríamos más tarde.

Así que como íbamos a tener visitas dentro de algunas horas, decidí que lo mejor seria limpiar… además de que me ayudaría a despejarme de la enorme revolución que tenía lugar en mi cerebro.

Realmente no tuve que limpiar mucho, es decir, no es como si Alice y yo tuviéramos el departamento más grande del mundo, pero tampoco era muy pequeño.

**((**Nuestro departamento consta de una sala, cocina-comedor, dos recámaras y un baño.

Al entrar a nuestro hogar lo primero que te topas es una pequeña pared, hacía la izquierda está la primera habitación que es la sala _- con todos los muebles completamente diferentes pero parecidos entre sí -_; a la derecha de la sala esta el comedor _- con una mesa redonda de cristal color grisáceo y cuatro sillas a juego -_; un poco a la derecha del comedor esta la cocina _- ya saben, con todo lo que debe tener una cocina -_; más adentro del departamento esta el baño, y por último mi recamara y junto a ella la de Alice _- que en realidad se parecen bastante, porque mi hermanita insistió en decorar personalmente mi habitación -_**))**

Cuando termine de limpiar apenas pasaban de las 5, y como parecía que nadie llegaría hasta las 8, decidí dormir un poco para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas por el _shopping-process_. Ni siquiera me sentía con fuerzas para llegar hasta mi propia habitación, así que simplemente me tire en el sillón estilo _"estoy en el psicólogo"_, que tenemos en la sala y me dormí...

– Bella – escuche como un susurro a lo lejos... _- Mmm, creo que sigo soñando -_ pensé acurrucándome mejor en el sillón.

– Bella – volví a escuchar, _- Eso ya no suena como un susurro y comienza a fastidiarme -_

– ¡ISABELLA ABRE LA PUERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – Me levante como impulsada por un resorte, esa voz la conozco bastante bien.

Cuando camine hacia la puerta me enredé con mis propios pies y termine en el suelo.

– Mierda – gemí mientras intentaba sin éxito levantarme.

Al otro lado de la puerta escuche dos risas sofocadas y una gran carcajada

– _Emmett, idiota, sin vergüenza, tonto, descerebrado_ – recé en mi mente.

Por fin pude levantarme y abrí la puerta rápidamente. Eran Emmett claro, Rosalie y Jasper, estos últimos sonreían intentando que no se les escapara una risa, y Emmett trataba de hacer lo mismo... pero sin mucho éxito.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Bella? ¿Te caíste? – me preguntó amablemente Jasper.

– Si, sólo fue un pequeño enrede de pies – le contesté.

– Entonces ¿si te caíste? – pregunto esta vez Rose.

– Si – contesté mientras sentía como comenzaba a sonrojarme.

Emmett volvió a estallar en carcajadas mientras Rosalie resoplaba levemente y le daba diez dólares a Emm y Jasper... ¿Qué diab...

– Apostaron sobre... ¿si me caí o no? – pregunte comenzando... Ok sonrojándome como Dios manda.

– Rose, jamás apuestes en contra de las caídas de Bella – respondió Emm mientras entraba al departamento... _Imbécil._

Y de pronto, el momento que cambiaría mi vida ocurrió...

Delante de mi departamento se estacionó un Volvo mientras el conductor hacía sonar el claxon una y otra vez, como avisando a todo el mundo que acababa de llegar; gracias a sus pitidos, todos mis vecinos salieron a ver que ocurría _- hasta Emmett salio de dentro del departamento -_

Realmente no podría decir de qué color era el auto, porque estaba completamente tapizado de pintura _- exceptuando el parabrisas, claro -._

La pintura tenía un fondo de muchos colores, de hecho parecía el crepúsculo y era el crepúsculo más bello que jamás hubiera visto; y ahí, en el lado derecho del Volvo... justo frente a mis ojos rezaba una pequeña frase en color azul y negro... _La frase más maravillosa del mundo..._

Escuche un jadeo de sorpresa junto a mí

– B-Bella... – Rose balbuceó

Yo no podía... nada.

Me sentía completamente extraña, todo dentro de mi era un lío: sentía el corazón latiéndome apresuradamente en los oídos, la cabeza me daba vueltas, mi vista comenzó a nublarse, tenía un nudo inmenso en mi garganta, las rodillas me temblaban, el estomago se me saldría por el trasero; me sentía en euforia, shockeada, sorprendida, aturdida, mareada, a punto de vomitar, de llorar... estaba... creo que estaba agonizando o algo.

Esa frase... esa bendita frase..._"Bella ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?... Edward"_

Parecía como si todo a mí alrededor hubiera parado... sentí que el tiempo se detuvo y lo único que podía ver y distinguir con claridad en mi estado de aturdimiento era esa frase... _"Bella ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?... Edward"_

Un pequeño movimiento en el Volvo me saco de mi burbuja, era _él_... Edward se bajo del lado del conductor, y de nuevo todo retomo su curso.

Fui conciente de Rose junto a mi, saltando como si una araña radioactiva le hubiera mordido el pie, vi que Alice bajaba del Volvo, del lado del copiloto con la sonrisa más brillante que jamás le había visto para después pararse junto a Jasper y tomarlo de la mano.

Escuche también algunos cuchicheos, silbidos, gritos y jadeos de parte de mis vecinos _- Ugh, métanse en sus asuntos -_ pensé mientras sentía mi muy debido sonrojo subir y subir hasta ponerme como un semáforo.

Edward se inclino hacia dentro del auto como si fuera a subirse de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso saco un enorme y precioso ramo, con flores de diferentes colores: rosas blancas y amarillas, tulipanes rojos y blancos, margaritas, pequeños girasoles, lirios, alcatraces, claveles rojos y amarillos, jazmín, margaritas y muchas muchas más.

Se alejó del que suponía sería su auto, es decir el Volvo, y quedando como a un metro y medio de mí, me dedico esa preciosa _sonrisa-torcida-roba-aliento._ Escuche como se aclaraba la garganta

– ¡Bella!... – grito.

Realmente si Edward hubiera hablado con un volumen normal, le hubiera escuchado perfectamente... pero creo que quería que yo, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jasper y toodos mis vecinos lo escucharan, porque siguió gritando a todo pulmón.

– ¡Bella, Isabella Marie Swan... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – me pregunto, como si la frase del Volvo no me lo hubiera dejado bastante claro.

Y ahí estaba yo... en toda mi sonrojes, en toda mi deslumbrases _- wow, pensé en una palabra real -_.

El punto es que _YO, _Bella Swan... tan simple, sencilla, común y corriente como lo soy, estaba parada frente a un Dios Griego que esperaba por saber si _YO_ quería ser su novia... _¡Que bizarro!_

Escuché como todos a mí alrededor aclamaban el típico _Aww_...

Así que contesté lo único que podía en esos momentos; y por primera vez mi cuerpo y mente no actuaron con torpeza y decidieron fumar la pipa de la paz para no arruinarme el momento.

Por primera vez en mi vida, no me importó ser el centro de atención ni mucho menos lo que ocurría a mí alrededor; por una vez decidí ser egoísta y sólo pensar en mí.

Sentí como se me dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras acortaba la distancia entre Edward y yo para lanzarme en sus brazos... _Y lo bese._

Lo bese como si toda mi vida dependiera de ese beso, enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y Edward enredo los suyos en mi cintura. _Y yo creía que el beso en el centro comercial fue maravilloso... ¡Que ilusa!_ Este beso estaba más allá de lo debido, era... simplemente, _WOW_

Igual que en nuestro primer beso, Edward rozo con su lengua mi labio inferior pidiéndome acceso a mi boca, y por supuesto que no perdí tiempo en concederle su deseo; nuestras lenguas danzabas de forma salvaje, pero muy dulce.

Sentí que con ese beso Edward intentaba demostrarme lo que sentía por mí, y lo único que pude identificar fue... realmente no se si llamarlo _amor_, pero definitivamente había un inmenso y gran sentimiento que decidí etiquetar como cariño _- por el momento -_

Me separé un poco de la deliciosa boca de Edward para poder respirar.

– Aún no me respondes – me susurro Edward todavía con los ojos cerrados y con su _sonrisa-torcida-roba-aliento_, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Sonreí – Si... – susurré.

**FIN**

* * *

*Cheshire: El gato bizarro y sonriente de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

_**Mis nenas hermosas, tengo noticias para todas:**_

_**Supongo que ya notaron que este es el último capítulo de esta breve historia, explico: Una vez les mencione que originalmente aquí terminaba, pero por petición de algunas tal vez la alargara un poco; me disculpo si las decepciono al decidir no alargarla. El asunto es que estoy en un nuevo proyecto, traigo una nueva historia que aun no subo y me tiene en serio absorbida al 100%, no me parece justo para ustedes tenerlas esperando si no estoy segura de lo que pasara después.**_

_**Aun no lo decido, pero tal vez haga la segunda parte de **_**¡Bendita, Bendita Alice! **_**Y si es así espero tenerlas apoyándome, créanme lo menos que deseo en estos momentos es perderlas a ustedes que me han hecho posible continuar aquí. Una vez más una ENORME disculpa por el cambio de opinión, pero ya veremos si continuo con la segunda parte ;)**_

_**Pero, por lo pronto las invito a darse una vuelta por mi otra historia: **_**De rey León, a Gatito salvaje.**_** La historia tiene temas más serios que **_**Bendita, Bendita Alice**_** pero también está bastante interesante. Las invito también a mantenerse alertas para la historia que viene, me estoy esforzando mucho y mi hermosa **_**Tutzy Cullen**_** me hecho una manita (si la han leído sabrán de quien hablo, si no ¡LEANLA! Escribe genial).**_

_**De esta historia que vendrá no tengo adelantos, sólo les dejo el título:**_

**Beats Hunter**

_**Sin más por el momento:**__** MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME EN ESTE PEDACITO DE LOCURA, POR TANTO APOYO, REVIEWS, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y POR PALABRAS TAN BELLAS ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHISISÍSIMAS GRACIAS! ¡LAS ADORO MIS BELLAS LECTORAS! ¡Cuídense!**_

_**¡**__**Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todas!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
